Recuerdame
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: Soy egoísta, lo sé, pero la necesito conmigo, la extraño, y los celos de verla con otro me están matando. Después de aquella batalla me di cuenta de que no podía permanecer sin ella, pero que malvado es el destino al hacer que ella no me conociera.
1. 01Desesperado

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Soy egoísta, lo sé, pero la necesito conmigo, la extraño, y los celos de verla con otro me están matando. Después de aquella batalla me di cuenta de que no podía permanecer sin ella, pero que malvado es el destino al hacer que ella no me conociera.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Prologo**

**Desesperado**

-Vas a hacer un agujero en el piso- ok, eso fue e colmo, solo a ELLA se le ocurre decirme un comentario como ese cuando estoy en este estado de desesperación.

-Escúchame bruja despiadada, estoy a punto de lanzarme por un puente, lanzarme al primer auto que se me atraviese, me quiero morir, tengo días sin dormir ¿Acaso no ves mis ojeras? Oh piensas que es maquillaje, estoy harto de esta situación, cuánto tiempo van ¿Dos meses?, ¡No!, va un maldito año, un maldito año desde que todo termino, y ella no recuerda ni mi nombre, ahí, pero lo peor es que ni me voltea a mirar, me he tropezado con ellas varias veces por "casualidad" y me dice, un simple disculpa y se va. Y si fuera el colmo, ese maldito celular que parece más su marido que otra cosa que no se despega de él y se la pasa hablando y hablando ¿Es que nos abe que hay personas más importante que un simple avance de la tecnología?, y sin contar el príncipe de cuarta que tiene como novio, pero claro, no me puedo acercar a ella porque según puedo alterar su paz mental ¿Se creen psicólogas?, no pues, hasta aquí llega mi paciencia.

Cabreado es poco, estoy harto, de verla en limosina, con seguridades que la persiguen al sol y sombra, que ni siquiera frecuente los lugares que alguna vez ella visito, y que ni las mire por estar pegada a su bendito Blackberry.

Mi paciencia se acabo, no permitiré por ni un medio que siga viviendo esa vida de mierda, toda una maldita mentira. Es que no ven que la necesito conmigo, la extraño, y estar sin ella es un martirio... además de cuando acá ella era tan mayor, se supone que tenia 14 cuando toda esta charada empezó, ¡pero no!, resulta que el puto cristalito ese de porra la hizo más mayor, ¿19?, saben el peligro que tiene eso- todas negaron.

-Claro si todas siguen siendo unas chiquillas que asisten a la prepa, en tanto ella no, uno de estos días saldrá en primera plana que "La heredera se casa con el príncipe de España"-

-¿Enserio?- exclamo una rubia con ojitos soñadores, llevándose una mirada matadora de parte del pelinegro.

-¡No estúpida!, estoy diciendo las cosas literalmente, aunque no se van de la realidad…. ¡Pero 19! a quien se le ocurre, porque razón ella tiene que ser una año menor que yo…-

-¡BASTA!- grito la sacerdotisa- en primer lugar vuélveme a decir bruja y hare que jamás en tu vida puedas tener hijos, segundo pedazo de idiota, nosotras también estamos hartas de esta situación, tercero no somos psicólogas, pero eso puede ser un trauma. Imagínate llegar donde ella y decirle… "oye, hace un año tenias 14 años, y una gata rara que habla te dijo que eras Sailor Moon, eres la princesa de la luna, y estas comprometida con el príncipe de la tierra… ah por cierto, también moriste cuando te enfrentaste a un enemigo y como última petición pediste una vida normal, pero resulta que olvidaste a todos tus amigos, y a tu "amado" que resulta es hermano mío, después de que en ese tiempo era mi novio, y si fuera poco renaces como la única heredera de las familias más adinerada en el mundo"…. Si claro Darien, esta genial eso, de seguro que después de eso me mandan a un manicomio, y tendrás que darle unas buenas explicaciones a nuestros padres- termino la pelinegra, con su pose de superioridad.

-No digo que le digas eso, es una sugerencia dejar que yo le hable-

-Es mala idea, afectaras su…-

-No me vengas con estas estupideces de nuevo, que entonces voy corriendo como vieja chismosa y le diré a mi padre que te fuiste el fin de semana de parranda, que tienes identificación falsa…-

-¡Sí!, anda pedazo de chismosa, y dile que fuiste tú querido "hermanito" que me consiguió la identificación para acompañarte a las discotecas donde ella empezó a ir…-

-¡JA! Ahora resulta que el culpable soy yo-

-Pues si lo eres-

En el salón se encontraban, aparte de los pelinegros, tres chicas más y dos gatos. La situación era de lo más cómica.

-¿Quién se imaginaria que estos dos como hermanos fueran así de intensos?- expreso divertida la castaña.

-Pero hay que reconocer que son muy divertidos- dijo la rubia presente.

-Aunque, debemos ser serias muchachas, hay que hacer algo, Darien tiene razón, ella puede salir uno de estos días en los medios como prometida de alguien o algo peor. Además ella tiene novio, es rica, bonita, educada, y muy cotizada- dijo la peli azul.

-Es tiempo de forzar las cosas- dijo una gatita.

-¿Qué aremos?- pregunto el gato blanco.

-Aparecer ante ella, sin decirle quienes somos-

-Luna, estas consciente de que ella no nos conoce- dijo la rubia.

-Sí, pero no podemos llegar diciéndole lo que dice Reí, está claro que nos internarían en un manicomio-

-¿Lita te pasa algo?- le pregunto la peli azul.

-Ustedes creen, que ella quiera saber de su otra vida- todos, hasta los hermanos que estaban discutiendo le prestaron atención- digo, antes ella era una simple niña de 14 años torpe y atolondrada, y ahora es una joven de 19 años, estudiante universitaria, con un novio muy apuesto, aunque te duela Darien, pero su novio es muy apuesto- el pelinegro bajo la mirada- vive una vida llena de lujos, una vida de princesa, además gracias a ella ustedes dos tienen una verdadera familia- dijo mirando a los pelinegros- dejaron de ser Reí Hino y Darien Chiba, para ser los hermanos Tsukino, y sus padres son dos personas maravillosas.

Yo tengo un padre amoroso, que me ama, y que está conmigo en todo momento. Tengo los recuerdos más hermosos de mi infancia, al lado de un hombre que ha sido padre y madre. Cuando nunca tuve a quien referirme como papa o mama, ahora lo tengo. Ahora llego a una casa cálida, donde puedo hacer la cena para dos y no para una persona.

-Mina- dijo mirando a la rubia- tienes un novio encantador, no tendrás padres, pero tienes unos abuelos que te aman con toda su alma- Mina sonrió complacida, era cierto, no tenia padres pero sus abuelos llenaban ese vacío.

-Amy, eres más libre, porque tu padre está en casa y te enseña el amor al arte que él le tiene, tu madre sigue siendo tu modelo, pero tu padre te enseña la libertad-

-Es cierto- dijo Rei.

-En nuestra anterior vida, Serena llego a llenar cada hueco de soledad en nosotras, pero ahora esos huecos están casi llenos, y todo porque su deseó no solo fue para ella, si no para nosotras; no seremos tan millonaria como lo es ella, pero vivimos bien, con familias que nos quieren. Y la cuestión es ver, que si nosotros estamos felices, pero extrañándola, seremos tan egoístas para arrancarla de la vida que ella tiene-

Todos miraron a puntos inespecíficos, Lita tenía razón, ellos no podían ser tan egoístas para apartarla de una vida sin problemas para ella.

-Seriamos tan egoístas, para apartarla de la vida fácil que tiene, para atraerla a un mundo donde tendrá que estar arriesgando su vida por nosotros; ¿Seremos capaces?-

-Ella me dio amigas, cosa que nunca tuve- expreso con lágrimas la peli azul.

-Me saco de la soledad- dijo la azabache.

-Me mostro el valor de la amistad- dijo la rubia.

-Me dio la felicidad- dijo el único chico presente.

-Nos dio todo lo que alguna vez pensamos no tener, y somos tan egoístas para quietarle su felicidad. Tiene una familia que la adora, personas alrededor de ella que no se la pasan diciéndole lo estúpida y tonta que es. Ella es una figura reconocida, muy especial. Tiene un novio con el que aparece como pan caliente en cada una de las portadas de revista, rebosante de felicidad.

Y les pregunto yo ¿De verdad quieren sacarla de su mundo de princesa?, si es así, no cuenten conmigo, ella es feliz, y no seré yo quien arruine su felicidad. Si Selene nos puso en su camino una vez, será ella quien nos ponga de nuevo en su camino, nada de forzar las cosas- Lita salió de la habitación, dejando a los demás en un silencio sepulcral.

-Pues estoy harto de la cursilería, si Lita o ustedes no me quiere ayudar no lo hagan, no permitiré que el muñequito de porcelana se meta con lo que más amo en este mundo, y sí, soy egoístas, la quiero para mi, por que se que la puedo hacer feliz- en los ojos de Darien se veía la determinación de sus palabras.

-Como quieras, que tengas suerte, nosotras apoyamos a Lita, creemos en el destino, no lo forzaremos, asique suerte- Las tres femeninas faltantes salieron junto con los gatos de la habitación. Si el quería forzar las cosas que tuviera suerte, ellas no harían algo que alterara el orden de las cosas.

-Ok, NO ME AYUDEN, NO NECESITO SU AYUDA- grito al aire- yo hare lo imposible por recuperarte mi princesa, hare lo imposible para que recuerdes mi nombre, hare hasta lo imposible por qué recuerdes quien soy, y ese muñequito de porcelana no será obstáculo para mí-

Hola jejjeje, una pequeña idea que tuve…. (Ahora Jaemmy se esconde debajo de su cama, para que nadie pregunte por la actualización de Ninfómana y Descarada…. Pepe, cierra el pico!!!!)…. Nos vemos bye

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	2. 02Agonico Dolor

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Soy egoísta, lo sé, pero la necesito conmigo, la extraño, y los celos de verla con otro me están matando. Después de aquella batalla me di cuenta de que no podía permanecer sin ella, pero que malvado es el destino al hacer que ella no me conociera.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Recuérdame**

**Agónico Dolor**

De pie, en la ventana, su cuerpo tiembla por el frio; no, no es el clima, es el frio de la soledad. Sus manos pálidas más de lo normal, posadas en el vidrio de aquel gran ventanal. Sus pies descalzos, el cabello enmarañado, los ojos vidriosos y rojos. La piel de su cuerpo curtida y gastada. Sus pensamientos, una bola de agónicos sentimientos.

-Aquellas mañanas que despierto y tu calor no está, en mi cama, nuestra cama, mi corazón se agita, se acongoja, se debilita. El sabor de la soledad, en un estibo de agonía, el dolor infernal, que me da a probar tu partida.

Te extraño, te necesito, no es amor, es compañía, es cariño, es la costumbre de no estar en la melancolía.

As entrado en mi vida, como luz en oscuridad, llenando mis días con lo que podría ser felicidad. Dependo de ti, como el recién nacido depende de su madre, dependo de ti, porque sin ti no se vivir. Te extraño, te necesito, el dolor es fuerte, es latente, cada día es más potente.

¡Por favor! no demores en venir, me muero sin ti. Te necesito a mi lado, sentir tu calor, sentir tus brazos que me protejan con fervor. Sentir tus caricias, tus intensas caricias, aquellas únicas que me llevan al límite de la pasión. Necesito tus labios, embriagarme con tu sabor, con tu cuerpo atrapando el mío, con el poder de tu infinita pasión.

Te necesito, te extraño, me duele el corazón.

Te necesito, te extraño, Soy dependiente de ti amor.

Por favor, ¿cuándo volverás?

Han pasado tres meses desde tu partida, han pasado tres meses de aquella maldita y deliciosa despedida. Necesito tus besos, tu calor, tu piel, el producto de lo que mi cuerpo crea en ti, el poder de lo que mis manos pueden en tu cuerpo ejercer.

Por favor vuelve pronto, que sin ti soy inútil, soy un cuerpo sin alma, sin motivo de valoración. Soy una muñeca de porcelana, el objeto de fina colección- tan fría, pero delicada, tan vacía, sin una pisca de amor.

Contigo soy quien soy, contigo puedo ser yo.

Contigo me pierdo en los mares de la infinita vehemencia de la satisfactoria pasión

Contigo puedo ser apasionada y tierna, Contigo no finjo ser una princesa, contigo no sigo protocolo ni etiqueta, contigo soy una mujer que se deja dominar por mis bajezas.

Contigo soy la fiera que te eriza de los pies a la cabeza.

Me pierdo en tu cuerpo, olvidándome de lo que hay en el exterior. Te pierdes en mi cuerpo, olvidando tu dolor.

Te necesito, pero también me necesitas a mí, te extraño, ya sin ti no puedo vivir.

Por favor regresa pronto, por favor Dios mío, ten piedad de mi. Me duele el pecho, me duele el alma al no saber nada de ti.

Dios, creador de todo lo bueno en este mundo, dime porque tengo que sufrir. Mi vida es un infierno si él no está aquí.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, el agónico dolor quiere salir. Un grito ahogado me está matando por no dejarlo resurgir.

Caigo de rodillas, mis piernas no quieren sostenerme. Mi cuerpo esta débil, mi respiración agitada, mis latidos acelerados, mi mente solo piensa en el. Por favor, dame fuerzas, que a él no le gustaría verme así.

¡Lo extraño!, lo extraño tanto. Necesito más que su cuerpo para satisfacer mi deseo, necesito su ser para poder mantenerme en pie. Necesito de él pues soy un saco de huesos, sin alma sin ser.

El cuello me duele, es como si me estuviesen ahorcando. Las manos me tiemblan, ¡no!, es todo mi cuerpo el que esta temblando. Los labios Semi abiertos, las lágrimas siguen rodando. Me siento patética, me siento trágica, me siento fúnebre me siento destrozada.

¿Por qué continuo llorando?, no lo sé, si no lo amo, ¿por qué este sentimiento están fuerte?, si yo a él no lo amo.

Mi cuerpo siente deseo, mi corazón pide su guerrero. El cuida de mí, y yo velo por él.

Hace tiempo dejo de ser simple deseo. Hace tiempo dejo de ser amor. Todo lo que nos queda es eso, todo lo que nos queda es sencillo, todo lo que nos queda es cariño, todo lo que nos queda es costumbre, todo lo que nos queda es sumisión.

No puedo más, y dejo que el llanto salga ya, que los sollozos en gritos de dolor se conviertan. Duele de una manera cruel, duele como un golpe dentro de mí ser.

Me siento sola, y abandonada, me siento cobarde, asustada.

La cabeza me duele, el cuerpo lo siento pesado. El corazón esta desalmado, mi alma esta en pedazos.

Lloro con más fuerza, grito llena de impotencia. Trato de tapar mi boca con mis manos, tratando que con eso se ahoguen mis llantos.

Dolor, delicioso dolor, eres lo que me recuerda que el existe, es lo que me recuerda que por el estoy triste.

Sus pensamientos, y su llanto fueron callados, al escuchar el sonido que mas amaba, el sonido de la esperanza.

-¿Hola?- trato de hablar de lo más normal.

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto del otro lado la voz masculina.

-No- trato de mentir, pero el dolor es más fuerte y siente que no puede seguir.

-Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto. No quise, pero era necesario. Nos estábamos dañando, pero me he dado cuenta que en esta decisión he fracasado. Soy egoísta, un maldito egoísta. También te necesito para vivir, también te necesito para poder seguir-

-Esta soledad me está matando- le dijo ella con la voz cargada de dolor.

-Este dolor con mi paz está acabando. Te necesito, por más daño que eso nos haga. Nuestra relación no es sana, pero el ser humano nunca sabe lo que es bueno o es malo-

-Vuelve- fue su suplica.

-Lo haré, espérame. Pero por favor, déjame verte como siempre te he visto, como la hermosa mujer, la tierna y dulce, pero apasionada a la vez-

-Lo prometes, ¿Volverás?- la esperanza estaba floreciendo. Su pecho al dolor estaba desasiendo.

-No puedo vivir, sin tus besos, tus caricias, sin tu hermosa compañía- dijo él.

-Dejamos que esto se nos saliera de las manos, esto está mal, pero por más que lo pienso no te puedo dejar- poco a poco se estaba recomponiendo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no hablemos de eso, que parecemos novela de romance barato. Vuelvo hoy, espérame. Esta vez haremos las cosas bien-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi querido caballero- su tono fue sugerente, la invitación era picara y sensual.

-Parece que la muñequita de porcelana es bipolar, ¿No lo crees?, primero estas deprimida, a la mar de triste. Y ahora resulta que reluce tu pasión desbordante-

-No vengas con esos cuentos, que bien que disfrutas de mis caricias-

-¿De tus caricias?- ella podía jurar que en ese momento el enarcaba la ceja.

-De mi caricias, de mis mordidas, de mis…-

-Shhh, no sigas, todavía queda mucho viaje. Alístate, te quiero ver radiante- ella rio con naturalidad.

Así eran ellos dos, tan dramáticos, pero no enamorados. Su relación les hacía daño, pero era de esas relaciones de las que uno nunca puede dejar. Era tan natural y hermoso, pero doloroso y agónico.

-Yo siempre estoy radiante-

-Segura, creo que hace unos minutos no era así. Puedo asegurar que te encuentras demacrada, ojerosa, en pijama, y más delgada de lo usual-

Como odiaba, que la conociera también, pero también amaba eso. Era tan fácil para el saber cuando ella necesitaba espacio, o cuando ella necesitaba un abrazo.

-No, no estoy así. Tienes idea de lo que pensarían los paparazis si ven que la glamurosa Serena Ogawa esta demacrada y desalineada. ¿Dónde quedaría mi reputación?- y lo que no paso en semanas resurgió. Una risa fluida y natural de parte de los dos.

-Pues miente, miente con sus blancos dientes mi querida señorita Ogawa; pero ya que, da igual, solo quiero que sepas que te extraño tanto, que no soporto esta terrible distancia. Esta noche estaré entre tus sabanas-

-¿Solo entre mis sabanas?- pregunto inocente.

-Entre tus piernas, entre tus brazos, entre el colchón y tu delicioso cuerpo hermosura. Nos vemos cariño, alístate, que tres meses sin ti han sido un calvario-

-Los míos también han sido igual, nos vemos mi muñeco de porcelana- se despidió ella con un sonoro beso.

Se sentía mejor, estaba vivía. El regresaría, pero no podía dejar que la encontrara en ese estado tan decadente. ¡No señor!, eso sí que no.

Se quito la ropa con parsimonia, seguido se coloco encima un albornos, se dirigió al baño donde inicio con una sesión de relajación. Por "El" y por ellos, lo ayudaría a El hacer las cosas bien, esta vez, las cosas estarían bien.

-¿Britani?- llamo una muchacha de vestimenta azul entrando al gran comedor, donde sentada en una de las finas sillas se encontraba una mujer.

-Que sucede- le respondió la femenina de cabello rojo como sangre, ataviada en forma conservadora, acentuando su madures adquirida por los años, sin menguar su exótica belleza.

-La señorita ah dejado de llorar, me ha mandado a llamar para que la ayudara a recoger su habitación- los ojos de Britani se abrieron de sorpresa- y no es todo, pues me ha pedido que se le prepare un desayuno que de seguro una modelo rechazaría-

-¿Hablas enserio?- la incredulidad se palpaba en cada molécula de su voz.

Era difícil, creer que su señorita de la noche a la mañana se levantara renovada, cuando solo días atrás fue dada de alta, después de estar casi un mes en el hospital por abuso de fármacos.

-¡Sí!, las demás sirvientas se han sorprendido cuando la vieron salir de su habitación radiante como nunca se le ha visto, es como si algo la impulsara a vivir de nuevo, para dejar de ser ese saco de tristeza que empezó a ser desde…-

-¡No lo digas Naru!, sabes que está prohibido por los señores mencionar aquello; se me eriza la piel solo de pensar en el estado en que estuvo la señora-

-y en el que sigue- susurro la chica de azul.

-¿Distes algo Naru?- pregunto Britani, recibiendo una negativa- Bueno, creo que me estoy demorando, ya mismo mando a preparar su desayuno, ¿No ha pedido donde tomarlo?-

-Quiero tomarlo en el jardín Nana- interrumpió la rubia.

Britani examino de canto a canto a la rubia que por años cuido. Era cierto se veía radiante, con un brillo sin igual; el cabello en un peinado que desde pequeña portaba, botas de caña negra, short crema, jersey negro, libre de maquillaje, y con un casco en su mano derecha.

-¡Mi niña!, me alegra tanto verla de pie y tan hermosa- le dijo con sinceridad.

-No es para tanto nana, tenía ganas de tomar aire fresco, por eso decidí salir hoy a dar una vuelta en moto- el descontento en las facciones de la señora no se hizo esperar- Nana no me mires así, que nunca he tenido un accidente en moto, y sabes que odio conducir-

-Pues el Señor Ogawa no estará contento con su idealización de tomar aire fresco-

-Lo que diga el Señor Ogawa me tiene sin cuidado, mejor que se ocupe de sus negocios, y de la rehabilitación de mama, en vez de estar detrás de mí para hacerme sentir miserable- su sonrisa fue borrada, la sola mención de su progenitor bastaba para agriarle su día.

-No hable así señorita, que es su padre y debe respetarlo-

-Que lo respete la tanda de idiotas que le besan los pies. Hace mucho el dejo de ser mi padre, y cargar con su apellido es un martirio. No puedo salir de casa sin tener que encontrarme a la tanda de paparazzi que me siguen como si no hubiera otras rubias millonarias a quien perseguir-

-Señorita, eso no es culpa de su padre- trato de hacerla entender.

-Brit, escúchame claro- la actitud de Serena paso a ser de pura amabilidad a una de completa petulancia- Si mi padre no hubiera dicho eso de, ¿Cómo es que era? ¡Así!, ya recuerdo, "mi hija no ha podido asistir porque hace poco fue dada de alta, estuvo hospitalizada", si genial, no pudo decir que estaba encabronada porque prefería quedarme cuidando a mi madre, en vez de estar pavoneándome de que tengo dinero con ese mundo de gente estirada-

-Su padre no sabía qué hacer señorita, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, a demás eso fue hace dos años desde que se publico aquel artículo-

-¡Si claro!- sarcasmo del fuerte fluía de la boca de Serena- artículos, portadas de primera plana en los periódicos de muchos países, entrevistas falsas y demás donde se decía que la única heredera del viejo idiota ese, era una alcohólica y que fue hospitalizada por el abuso del alcohol, y sabes lo más gracioso- Britani negó- ¡QUE ODIO BEBER!.

-Señorita Serena, porque no pasa al jardín, y espera a que le lleven su desayuno- Naru trataba de aligerar el ambiente.

-Gracias Naru, pero eh perdido el apetito, comeré algo fuera de la prisión- hablo mordaz refiriéndose a su casa.

-¡Serena!- la aludida se detuvo antes de seguir camino a la puerta- el señor ha dado la orden de que no se le deje salir-

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?- dijo sin siquiera voltearse.

-Teme que se vuelva a repetir el incidente de hace un mes- dijo apenada.

-Unas rejas y unos seguridades no bastan para encerrarme. No te preocupes dile que duermo sufriendo mi patética perdida, con eso de seguro no se entera de que Salí-

Y se fue, Britani no se inmuto en detenerla, sería imposible, ella siempre se salía con la suya, y era verdad, unas rejas bien custodiadas por seguridades, no serian suficiente para dejarla encerrada.

-¿Naru?-

-si-

-Dile a uno de los seguridades que saquen la moto de la señorita y la dejen afuera de la propiedad, a unas calles…-

-¿La ayudara a salir?-

-Durante los años que llevo trabajando para los Ogawa, he aprendido a conocer a cada uno de los miembros de la familia y Serena, ha sido la más tenas. Prefiero consentirla, y malcriarla, ah perderla como la ha perdido el señor- se dirigió a la salida del comedor- Has lo que te pido Naru, y no dejes que nadie se entere, yo hablare con las empleadas que la vieron salir-

Serena parecía león enjaulado en su habitación; se paseaba de lado a lado sin saber qué hacer, quería salir, ¡De veras lo deseaba!, pero como siempre caía en cuenta de querer y tener parecen estar separados por una línea inmensa o ¿No?.

-No parece tener mucha altura- se dijo a si misma cuando vio la altura que separaba el suelo desde su balcón en el tercer piso de la mansión- Si en definitivo, no tiene mucha altura-

Busco su casco que momentos atrás había dejado en su cama, sabía que su nana no la defraudaría y consentiría uno de sus berrinches como solía decir el señor Ogawa; una billetera que metió en la bolsa de su campera crema junto con su inseparable Blackberry, una bufanda, y unos lentes. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta para no ser reconocida, aunque ¿Cuantas rubias se podían encontrar en Japón?, quien sabe, pero estaría a punto de averiguarlo.

Cerró desde afuera la puerta que conectaba el balcón con la habitación, se coloco la bufanda, los lentes y la campera, y empezó a bajar con cuidado por las enredaderas que adornaban la mansión.

-¡Mierda!- siseo suave cuando su pie quedo trabado impidiéndole avanzar- Todavía está muy alto, vamos piececito desátate- y como si su ruego fuese escuchado, su pies quedo libre, pero, Oh, oh, el otro resbalo. El casco callo con un ruido sordo al suelo, cuando tuvo que soltarlo para poder sostenerse bien. Trato de sostenerse con más fuerza, pero sentía que se iba a caer.

-Genial, tantas veces que escape de casa, y hoy se me ocurre escapar por mi habitación, Si serena, eres un genio- se regaño con voz baja.

Se balanceo con cuidado, tratando de que sus pies alcanzaran la enredadera, lográndolo con éxito. Se sostuvo con cuidado, y siguió bajando rumbo al suelo. Logro su cometido, aunque con algunos rasguños en sus manos, brazos y piernas, pero lo importante es que ya estaba en el suelo. Lo demás sería muy fácil, salir sin que los guardias de seguridad la atraparan era muy fácil para ella.

-Como pensé, fácil- dijo cuando se encontró a distancias de la mansión. Encontró su moto en una casa abandonada- Britani- pensó para sí; se coloco su casco, encendió la maquina, y sintió la libertad que hace meses no sentía.

-Por él, y por nosotros- dijo antes de arrancar a velocidad con una estela de polvo atrás.

La gatita se paseaba con desgana por el parque, aunque no le quiso mostrar a Darien su ayuda, lo cierto es que ella también estaba preocupada, pero confiaba en el destino, y sabía que si una vez el destino la llevo a su princesa, sería el mismo que la uniera de nuevo.

-La muerte se siente tan bien-

Tan sumida estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que había salido del parque, se encontraba cruzando la calle, hasta que una luz la cegó, la sensación de deja vu paso por su mente, y el rostro negro de alguien fue lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Hola, hola, ¿Cómo están?, yo estoy bien, muy bien, pase mis materias del primer cuatrimestre, Gracias a Dios, y eso me tiene muy feliz; mañana 17 de mayo inicio el segundo cuatrimestre.

Bueno aclaro algo, no acostumbro a poner el género de mis finc, pero en este si lo coloque ¿Por qué?, bueno resulta que si vieron el primer cap. de esta loca historia se abran dado cuenta que era algo chistoso, pero este era más emotivo, entonces quiero que sepan que será así, habrán veces que verán humor, y muchas más que serán más dramáticos y tristes. Otra cosa, atentas a todo, porque este finc es diferente a todo lo que he escrito, está muy oculto y aunque traten de adivinar, abran cosas que no resolverán hasta que yo misma lo haga.

Bueno chicas agradezco que se tomen el tiempo, y seguido les dejo las respuestas a los rr.

SeReNyMoOn : hola, gracias nena por leerlo, y bueno espero que hayas disfrutado este primer cap., algo enredado, pero jajá uno que disfrute. Espero tu rr.

LITA JAPON: jajajaj, Poly ¿Te desenredaste? O sigues igual. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.  
Dayanna : Claro que la seguiré, gracias por tomarte el tiempo, y espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.  
paolac78 : Hey gracias por dejar rr… espero que te guste el cap.  
SerenaDulceStar : holis, juli… pues me alegro que pienses que mi finc es diferente, jeje no es por ser arrogante, pero también lo pensé, ajjajajja, pero bueno me alegro mucho mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este primer cap. no te haga un enredo jejjeje. Nos vemos.  
Seiya-Moon : gracias nena, por el apoyo. Espero seguirte viendo por aca.  
Sams Efron : tia abu, casi me asfixia, Dios después quien termina el finc jajajaj. Sam, has hecho demasiadas preguntas, y muchas te las respondí ya, pero, pero, no todas fueron resueltas, y bueno te distes cuenta de cosas importantes, pero sé que estarás así O.O cuando avancen los cap. Recuerda todo lo que ves no es siempre lo que parece. Y bueno tipo Paris… Nada que ver con eso… bueno me reí como loca con tu rr, jajajaj, y sé muy bien que te gustan más los finc de Sailors, y este se que te encantara, si vieras lo que pasa por la mente de pepe y mía, wao, pero no te preocupes, el rating es M por lemmons, y no porque Jaemmy asesina aparecerá _(¬¬ eso no gustarme, nada de sangre_- no pepe, nada de sangre- _ni un poquitín_- que no pepe no molestes, usa la imaginación para algo más candente, ¿Me captas?- _te refieres ah, eso_- si pepe a eso mismo) ya ves que pepe no está muy contento, pero que se puede hacer, mi idea va mas allá de lo que te solté ese día, un momento de debilidad jajaja. Pero bueno, tampoco te dije quien es el novio de porcelana, pero pronto ara acto de presencia y ahí las cosas se pondrán calientes, y si nena, calientes y no por el sol… ejen, ejen… bueno espero tu comentario…. Y espero que hayas disfrutado este dramático y sentimental capitulo. Muax te quiero te quiero, y recuerda soy un ángel, desterrado, estrellado pero al fin y al cabo un ángel. .  
Natustar : mmmm, nat, nat, nat, de veras que si te estás anticipando a los hechos, y creo que bueno serás bien perceptiva en este finc jajaja. La razón por la que los demás recuerdan y ella no, se vendrá mas adelante, tranquila que la paciencia es una virtud. Y gracias por acompañarme en esta loca idea. Muax bye  
SalyLuna : hola, pues jejjeje me alegro que te haya gustado, y pues falta poco para que veas que hará el desesperado de Darien por hacer que Serena lo recuerde.

Maylincita : gracias por leerme, espero que te guste este cap.

Malistrix : La primera en dejar el rr del finc… gracias te lo agradezco un montón. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Bueno, eso fue todo, no pensé que me iria también, pero ya veo que si. Gracias chicas, y recuerden que dejar rr es gratis, no se cobra, ademas que es el pago para estos escritores novatos que estamos en en fandom. Gracias también a los que pusieron alertas y favoritos en la historia.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	3. 03Entrega

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Soy egoísta, lo sé, pero la necesito conmigo, la extraño, y los celos de verla con otro me están matando. Después de aquella batalla me di cuenta de que no podía permanecer sin ella, pero que malvado es el destino al hacer que ella no me conociera.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Recuérdame**

**Entrega**

Pasaba su mano por el suave pelaje de singular color. Podría jurar que era de un purpura oscuro, pero sería imposible, prefería decir que su vista estaba turbada por las luces de la habitación… su ¿habitación? la cárcel, sería mejor para nombrarla.

No era fea, ni mucho menos fuera de gusto o con aire infantil- el problema radicaba que se sentía presa dentro de esas cuatro paredes cuando "Él" no estaba con ella, sentía un vacio en el pecho al recordar todas las noches de entrega total, todas las mañas que se levantaba con una fina sabana sobre su cintura y las manos de él sobre sus senos desnudos, las piernas entrelazadas, su miembro entre sus nalgas…simplemente maravilloso, era una sensación única, pero los resultados después de la despedida eran nefastos. Quería muchas veces olvidarlo, tratar y luchar para que lo de ellos fuera como antes y no como esa relación de dependencia que tenían.

Querer olvidarse de lo de ellos, era como querer jugar con víboras venenosas, o jugar con el diablo apostando el alma, cosas con las cuales saldría lastimada.

Miro como esa criaturita dormía sin preocupación alguna, moviéndose de vez en cuando buscando una mejor posición; envidio su paz por un momento, después de todo ¿Cuántas preocupaciones atrapan a un gata? Tal vez la cena, la siesta o ser consentidos- lo cierto es que ya estaba divagando en cosas sin sentido y aparte se sentía bien con ella misma, por el simple hecho de haber salvado a la gatita ¿Purpura? No, mejor diría que negra. Esa criaturita por más pequeña que fuera, no debería morir. Daba gracias al cielo, estar en el lugar y momento indicado…

_Había dejado su moto aparcada al frente de un almacén, siguiendo su paseo a pie. El aire fresco de otoño le limpio las preocupaciones. Adoraba el frio, la nieve y la lluvia, aunque para otros fuera tedioso, ella sabía lo especial que eran esos días. _

_Ella era especial, extraña, diferente. No era la típica niña rica que se pavoneaba de la riqueza, pero tampoco era aquella que decía lo que sentía. Era el blanco de críticas, de la prensa y de la elite. Era la única con defectos, porque la gente sólo sabía hablar de ella. Era la más rara porque ella le gustaba caminar debajo de lloviznas, sin una gota de maquillaje. Era extraña por que odiaba la ropa de marca y compraba cosas de bajo precio. ¿Qué tenia de malo el ser diferente?, las personas son como animales, dentro de manadas, donde todos siguen lo que se les rige. Ella era diferente y así seguiría. _

_Se sentó en una banca del parque, observando a las personas "normales" caminando con amigos o solos. Vio los niños con sus padres, riendo al ver las hojas caer, unos, tal vez contaban sus travesuras del colegio o podría ser que pedían un helado. Vio las sonrisas cristalinas de los padres, los ojitos brillosos de los niños y una parte de ella añoro estar así…_

_-Tonterías Serena, tu jamás estarás así-se reprendió en voz baja._

_Se levanto dispuesta a irse, su estado de ánimo cambio de forma radical. Acomodo su chaqueta se coloco sus gafas y camino fuera del parque. Sus pensamientos, la hicieron caminar muy lejos, de donde había aparcado la moto. Estaba segura, que tendría que caminar un buen tramo para llegar donde la había dejado… y fue cuando todo pasó._

_Una gatita cruzaba la calle, las luces cambiaron a rojo, un auto venia a gran velocidad, la gatita no tendría tiempo de salir corriendo, y para su sorpresa, hizo algo que en definitivo no estaría catalogado como normal._

_Se lanzo a la calle, tomando a la gatita entre sus brazos, esperando que el golpe llegara…el chirrido de los neumáticos, los gritos de la gente, hicieron que abriera sus ojo, los cueles cerro para esperar la colisión._

_-¡ES QUE ACASO USTED ESTA LOCA!- escucho que alguien gritaba, pero ella solo pudo ver a la gatita sana y salva._

_-algo así me han dicho antes- le respondió a la persona. Este solo la miro como si viera una aparición. Era hermosa en definitivo._

_-No debería arriesgar su vida por un gato- le dijo este. Las personas que se habían amontonado, se esparcieron dejando la calle desolada. Sólo en ella se encontraban Serena, la gatita, el auto y por supuesto el chofer._

_-No es sólo unan gata, es mi gatita- no supo porque dijo eso, pero dentro de sí, sintió que era cierto._

_-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…- trato de decirle este._

_-No me interesa en lo más mínimo. Una persona que piensa que la vida de un animal no vale tanto, como para querer arriesgar su vida, es una persona con la que me limitaría a entablar una conversación. Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer- _

_Con la hermosura que la caracterizaba y el andar agraciado, de años de estudio en escuelas de modales, se levanto del suelo, con la pequeña minina._

_-Te cuidare, hasta que vengan por ti-_

Pensó por un momento, que sería lindo tenerla para ella, pero tal vez abría alguien afuera, buscándola. Pero mientras la dueña o dueño la reclamara, ella la cuidaría como si fuera suya desde que nació.

-Cuidare de ti pequeña, te lo prometo-

Dejo a la gatita acomodada en su cama, mientras ella salía de la habitación.

-Naru, has visto a Britani-

-Estaba en el jardín hace quince minutos-

Serena camino por los largos pasillos, de aquella mansión, escuchando en su memoria, las risas de otros, los llantos y alegrías, los gritos y la desolación. La culpa la carcomía, la acompañaba noche y día.

-Piensas quedarte con la minina- le pregunto la peli roja, cuando Serena se sentó con su semblante serio al frente de ella.

-Si los dueños verdaderos no aparecen en tres días, la tomare como mía-

-A su padre…-

-Britani…- la voz de Serena bajo unas tres octavas, mientras sobaba las sienes con sus dedos.

-Si mi niña-

-Eres lo más parecido a una hermana, a una amiga y una confidente, pero cada vez que hablamos de mi padre, sacas la parte rebelde de mí. Odio molestarme contigo, inclusive gritarte. Pero detesto que me recuerdes que ese señor, al que tú dices llamarlo mi padre, me haga la vida de cuadros. Siento que hice muchas cosas en mis 19 años de vida-

-Ah que se refiere señorita-

-Ah que cada paso que di, lo hacía sólo por escuchar una ovación de parte de él, he tratado siempre de hacer lo que él quiere, de hacer las cosas que esperaba de sus hijos, cosas que a fin de cuenta ni me gustaban, pero yo, sólo quería escuchar un "Te quiero" de su parte, pero siempre he sido, y seré la razón por la que su matrimonio casi se va a pique-

-No diga eso Señorita-

-Es la verdad Britani, si no fuera porque mi madre tiene un corazón de oro, estaría quien sabe dónde. Todos en esta "casa",me tratan de forma diferente. Eh querido siempre poder encajar aquí o en cualquier lugar donde vaya, pero me siento fuera de lugar, como si esta vida no fuera mía, como si estuviera en el lugar equivocado. A veces cuando veo las revistas del corazón y me veo a lado de mi muñeco, me pongo a pensar, de verdad todos piensan que ese intento de sonrisa es real, aquellas chicas de preparatoria, que leen las revistas para pensar que los príncipes existen y leen la historia de cómo nos conocimos, piensan que es real. Es cliché, hasta un punto que enferma. Eso de "se conocen desde niños". Es ridículo. Pero me esto saltando a otro tema. La cuestión es que estoy harta de esta vida, pienso que ya di todo lo que podía dar, y que donde me encuentro no soy nadie, estoy vacía, no tengo sueños ni ambiciones, estoy en una carrera que ni siquiera me gusta, sólo para que el señor Ogawa se sienta orgulloso de mí. Es estúpido, pero creo que he tomado una decisión, quiero hacer cosas diferentes, tratar con gente distinta, ir a lugares sin tener que ir con un arsenal de guardaespaldas siguiéndome la pista, ni tener que ir a lugares de "categoría" porque si no mi reputación estaría en juego.

Quiero salir con chicos de mi edad, tener amigas, tener personas con las que puedo mantener un rato agradable. Es cierto que salgo a bailar, o al cine con chicos de la universidad, pero es por pura cortesía, porque para mí todos son unos completos mimados. He tratado de conocerlos, pero todos me demuestran que la única razón por la que siguen juntos es el dinero. No iré mas a la universidad Elite, el próximo semestre, hare el examen de ingreso en otra universidad, tomare otra carrera, quiero hacer algo con lo que yo me sienta bien conmigo misma, y si Ogawa no me apoya, pues entonces me pondré a trabajar -

-Si algo con lo que me siento feliz, es que haya compartido esto conmigo señorita, pero no comparto el hecho que diga que la tratamos diferente. Si bien, los empleados le dicen Señorita y no la llaman por su nombre de pila, es porque…-Britani bajo la cabeza apenada-…por que el señor así lo dispuso desde un principio. Pero no sienta que aquí no la quieren, todos la adoran, por ser como es, la cuestión es que muchas veces usted se escuda en su dolor. Nos gusta verla con su sonrisa, esa misma que tiene desde unas horas que vino con la gatita en sus brazos. Espero verla más seguido- Serena sonrió de manera sincera.

-Voy a ver como sigue Luna, me avisas si alguien vienen a reclamarla-

-¿Luna?, tiene placa-

-No, eso es lo más raro, que no la tiene, pero en su cabecita tiene una especia de luna, asique pensé en ese nombre por si se queda- se levanto de la mesa y camino a la puerta.

-por cierto Bri- le dijo sin voltearse a verla.

-Si señorita-

-Me gusta más cuando me dices mi niña- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Britani. Serena podía ser, rebelde, malcriada, altanera, pero seguía conservando ese carisma de niña pequeña.

-A mí también me gusta llamarte a sí, mi niña-

Cuatro chicas, corrían por los alrededores de la ciudad. El sentimiento de miedo era latente en cada una de ellas. Sentían que el aire les faltaba, pero seguirían buscando.

-Luna lleva dos días desaparecida, creen que algo malo le haya pasado-

-¡Mina!, si pensáramos que Luna está bien, no la estuviéramos buscando- grito a punto del colapse nervioso una hermosa pelinegra.

-No debes de ser tan mala Rey, todos estamos preocupados, pero no es la mejor forma de tratar a los demás- la tranquila Amy, como siempre tratando de calmar las cosas.

-Volvamos al tem… digo, volvamos a casa de Rey- dijo la castaña.

-Es extraño, no lo creen-

-El que Mina-

-Hace un tiempo atrás, no sé cuando, nos reuníamos tal vez en el templo donde Rey era sacerdotisa, Serena y yo llegábamos tarde a las reuniones, y Rey siempre nos reñía. A veces pienso que esto es un sueño, pero cuando cierro y abro los ojos, y me encuentro en el mismo sitio, siento que es un castigo, por algo. Extraño esos viejos tiempos, en el que luchar era el pan de cada día, en el que las mentiras, para poder ocultar los golpes y mayugones se volvieron cosa de siempre. Pero extraño nuestra antigua vida, por mucho que me guste la que tengo ahora, pero extraño a Serena- se le quebró la voz

-Mina- dijeron todas con pesar.

-Al final, siempre terminaremos separándonos. Esto es el principio de algo que se vendrá dando a medida que pasen los años. Cada una seguirá escogiendo un camino distinto, y cuando nos demos cuenta, estaremos separadas-

-No digas tonterías Mina, nosotras… si al final nos separaremos- Lita no pudo evitar llorar. Era cierto, la vida tiene muchos caminos, y tal vez en uno de esos tantos, se tuvieron que separar de Serena.

Hacía dos días de los cuales despertó. Lo primero que vieron sus ojitos, fue el rostro de su princesa, y si no fuese por la figura que estaba a su lado, no habrá dudado en hablarle. Estaba confundida, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, y porque estaba en esa habitación tan grande. Sus dudas fueron quitadas, cuando Serena le contaba a su visitante, que la salvo de ser arrollada por un auto. Desde ese día, se quedo en esa habitación que al parecer era de ella. No quería salir y adentrarse en el mundo de ella, le daba pavor, saber que podía encontrar.

-Mira que ya has despertado. Había escuchado que los gatos duermen mucho, pero no creo que estés en lo normal. Ven bonita, te traje algo-

Luna estaba encantada con Serena, era tan dulce y amable. Tan refinada y educada, y se le veía muy feliz, rebosante de felicidad. Bajo de la cama, a los pies de su dueña, para ver qué era lo que le traía. Era tan fácil hacerse pasar por una mascota y más de una chica como ella.

-Mañana, es el ultimo día, que pusimos para que te vengan a retirar, si nadie te reclama como suya, te quedaras conmigo, ¿Te agrada la idea?- por respuesta Serena recibió un maullido- pues a mí también me encanta la idea. Ahora bien, quiero salir a dar una vuelta, pero quiero ir contigo, asique te traje esto-

Serena saco de una cajita que Luna no había visto hasta ahora. Pasaba eso cada vez que la miraba. Era tan distinta a como la recordaba. Se veía más femenina, más delicada, muy idéntica a la imagen de la princesa Serenity.

Luna observo, la pequeña correa, de cuentas plateadas, con una placa con el nombre de Luna en ella. Era hermosa, y no parecía los típicos collares que utilizaban los demás animales.

-Te queda hermosa, ahora venga, vamos a ir a comprarte cosas para ti, ya que veo que te quedaras conmigo-

-No debería hacerse tanta ilusión con eso señorita- Luna, vio la misma, figura que vio cuando ella despertó. Una chica de cabello naranja recogido en un lazo rojo, uniformada en azul. Su cabeza empezó a buscar de donde la conocía y el flechazo llego a su mente, era Naru, la chica que estaba con Serena en la escuela.

-Oh Naru, no seas así conmigo, estoy feliz, de que Luna se esté quedando conmigo. Por cierto Mi muñeco ha llamado- Naru respondió con una negativa.

-Me dijo que vendría, pero tal parece que mintió…Saldré con Luna, me contestas las llamadas Naru, dejo mi Blackberry en la mesita de noche. Me retiro, nos vemos en la cena-

-miau- maulló, la gatita al ver que su dueña tenía un semblante diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a ver en las revistas que las chicas leían, o lo que ella estaba viendo en esos dos días.

-Estoy bien bonita, es sólo que extraño a una persona muy especial- le contesto con una sonrisa triste.

Ese día, Luna la paso estupendo. Serena hizo gala de su imagen, para que se le permitiera entrar con la gatita a todos los sitios. Desde el spa, hasta un restaurante de comida Francesa. Fueron a comprar accesorios en la tienda de mascotas, como un canasto para que durmiera, pero era hermoso, dorado con detalles rosas. Platos, cepillos, shampoo, y otras cosas más para mimarla. Luna se sentía diferente, extrañaba mucho a Serena y si por ella fuera se quedaría con ella, hasta que recordara y si no lo hacía, pues igual se quedaría, pero había escuchado, que Serena mando a pegar anuncios por las calles de Azabu, para que la retiraran, aunque la rubia se mostraba reacia a eso y sabia que cuando las Senchis vieran el anuncio la irían a buscar de inmediato.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Serena tenía un semblante cansado y fue cuando Luna tomo en cuenta de las ojeras que mostraba su dueña, aparte que fue razón para ahondar en sus ojos. En ellos vio desolación, dolor, tristeza y culpa. Se pregunto por que una chica que lo tiene todo, estaba así, que había de malo en su vida, si en esos dos días la había visto rebosante de felicidad, pero ahora la veía más frágil que nunca, como si un simple soplo la quebrara por completo.

-Señorita, tien…-trato de decirle una de las tantas empleadas de la mansión.

-Ahora no, Kasumi, necesito descansar. Si vez a Naru, dile que siga con mi celular hasta mañana, no me siento de ánimos para llamadas- le dijo con voz cansada.

-Pero señorita…-

-Kasumi, a las buenas soy un ángel, pero a las malas, no querrás conocerme-

Aquella muchacha, asintió apenada y se retiro sin decir una palabra más. Serena subió las escaleras con el sinfín de bolsas, mientras la gatita iba a su lado. Entraron a la habitación, Serena acomodo las cosas, saco lo de Luna y lo puso en lugares específicos. Por último coloco el canasto al lado del gran ventanal-Luna se acomodo en el, sintiendo la suavidad de este; vio como su dueña caminaba por su habitación, terminando de acomodar las cosas, y de vez en cuando lanzándole una mirada tierna, aunque sus ojos seguían mostrando tristeza. Vio como la figura de ella se perdía en el cuarto de baño, se puso a recapitular esos dos días que paso con Serena, y algo que le llamaba la atención, es que no había conocido a los padres de ella, ni siquiera los había visto; otra cosa que pudo observar en la mañana y ahora que subieron a la habitación es que la casa, estaba prácticamente vacía de calor hogareño, era como estar en un congelador, pues no se sentía ese ambiente de familia, sin mencionar que no había fotos o retratos, era extraño.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando Serena entro a la habitación, en una estela de humo, el olor a rosas se esparció por toda la habitación. La tomo entre sus brazos y se acostó con ella en la cama. Empezó a acariciarle la cabecita y pasaba de vez en cuando su dedo índice por la marquita singular.

-Sinceramente espero que nadie venga a por ti, me siento tan cómoda contigo, que pienso que me entiendes y me escuchas… es una tontería, pero a veces me gusta escuchar el silencio, tonto cierto, el silencio no se escucha, se siente…-Luna vio los ojos tristes de Serena y tubo las ganas de decirle que siempre estaría con ella, pero en ese momento, un chico, de porte elegante, piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio, vestido de forma sencilla, sólo polo y blue jeans, entro a la habitación.

-tanto me extrañas, que hablas con los gatos- su voz era pura seducción, la forma en que caminaba para acercarse a la cama destilaba sensualidad. Era él, él muñeco de porcelana que tantas veces hacia a Darien rabiar.

Luna tenia la mirada puesta en ese hombre, era tan atractivo, que si fuera humana no dudara un segundo en ir detrás de él.

-No amor, no llores, soy yo, estoy aquí contigo- dejo de prestarle atención al hombre y vio a su dueña que lloraba silenciosamente. Se alzo ante ella secándole las lágrimas con la lengua, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas de su princesa.

-Te eh extrañado tanto- le dijo Serena con la voz quebrada.

Y no hubo necesidad de decir más… los labios ansiosos se encontraron en un beso cargado de necesidad. Las manos inquietas quitando todo aquello que estorbaba. La cabeza de Luna dio vuelta, lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue salir de la habitación, con cuidado de no molestar a los amantes.

-Amantes, son amantes- pensó dentro de sí, sintiendo como algo en su interior se quebraba poco a poco.

El destino ya estaba trazado, Serena no regresaría con ellos, estaba claro, tenía una vida, una familia, un amante. La palabra resonaba en su cabeza como eco viviente. Antes de Endimión no hubo nadie, Antes de Darien Chiba, no hubo nadie, pero ahora en esa vida, Serena tenía a un hombre que la llevaba por los caminos de placer, que la hacía añorar sus besos, sus caricias, haciéndola perder cualquier inicio de cordura.

Tubo deseos de gritar, no podía concebir el hecho de que su princesa fuera una mujer, y que ella no estuviera presente viendo los cambios de su juventud, de cómo se entrego a su primer hombre, para escuchar sus dudas y miedos. No estuvo presente, en ni un momento de su vida, y eso la hacía sentir miserable.

Sintió que la levantaban en vilo, pero no protesto, los brazos acogedores la acunaron contra el pecho, haciéndola escuchar los latidos acompasados de un corazón.

-¿De dónde has salido pequeñita?- Luna miro a su interlocutora, se quedo anonadada, era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y piel blanca. Era la fina imagen de una mujer japonesa. Tan hermosa, con su rostro cincelado por ángeles, los labios rojos, los pómulos sonrosados, ¿Es que todos los que estaban alrededor de Serena eran hermosos?

-Britani…Britani…Britani- llamo la hermosa mujer, cuando se estaban acercando a lo que parecía una biblioteca.

-¡Señora mía!- aquella mujer, que Luna alego que era Britani, tenía los ojos brillosos de felicidad- ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Cuándo ah regresado? ¿Se quedara largo tiempo?-

La mujer que llevaba en brazos a Luna, hizo que Britani tomara asiento en uno de los sillones, de ¿el estudio?... no sabía, la cuestión es que era un lugar un poco frio, bueno al igual que toda la casa.

-Oh Britani, tranquila, que no puedo responderte todo a la vez. Mi rehabilitación ha dado final, pero me he tomado la imprudencia de viajar a España- le dijo aquella mujer hermosa a la pelirroja.

-Ah ¿España?-

-Sí, fui a buscar a cierto chico, que tiene a mi pobre hija triste de amor. En este momento deben estar en su encuentro-

-¡Señora!- expreso roja por el comentario Britani.

-Es de mi hija de quien hablo y sé que hace mucho dejo de ser virgen, asique no veo problema de decir sin tapujos que en este momento ella y Jerry están en un momento de pura pasión-

-Hay Señora, no me acostumbro a que hable con tanta sencillez, de las relaciones íntimas de su hija-

-Serena ya no es una niña, además hago todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerla feliz, aunque sea con este presente de traerle a su amante-

Era la madre de Serena, pensó Luna. Pero lo que de sus labios salía, hizo comprender a Luna que Serena ya no era la misma niña de antaño, que alguna vez escogió como una guerrera. Aquella ya no existía, sólo existía en su corazón. Pero tomo una decisión, si Serena quería quedarse con ella, ella sin rechistar lo aceptaría, así tuviera que echarse a todas las Senchis, y a Darien en su contra. La felicidad de su princesa era primero.

-Y dime Britani, está linda amiguita de donde salió-

-Bueno señora Asami, la señorita, al parecer la salvo de ser arrollada por un auto. La trajo a casa, pero le he dicho que tal vez sea de alguien, asique ese mismo día, mando a poner, contra su voluntad claro está- la risa de Asami se escucho por la habitación- carteles, diciendo que había encontrado a la gatita. Mañana es el último día, si nadie llega, pues entonces ella se quedara con ella-

-¿Qué opinas a respecto de que la gatita se quede?- pregunto Asami.

-No creo que el señor le agrade la idea, pero a la señorita le hace tanta ilusión tenerla aquí-

-Sé que mi marido es un poco brusco con Serena, pero no deja de sentirse culpable; pero si esta pequeña gatita hace feliz a mi hija, pues, tendré que decirles unas cuantas palabras a mi marido para que ella se quede-

-Bueno… iré a avisarle a la señorita que usted ha llegado- Britani se levanto del silloncito, pero fue detenida por una mano delicada.

-No creo que quieras ver a mi hija y su amante en una imagen comprometedora, o ¿sí?-

Britania, se puso rojo de nuevo, era difícil mirar a la niña que cuidaste por años, convertida en una mujer.

-Pues tiene razón, es mejor que mañana se entere-

Dos cuerpos acariciándose con fervor, recorriendo con manos hábiles, el cuerpo de la pasión. Sólo gemidos, de puro goce se escuchaban en la habitación, acompañado de besos voraces, que demostraban necesidad, tristeza, desolación.

-Te he extrañado mi pequeña- le susurro al oído, aquel hombre de voz seductora.

-No es momento de hablar, hazme tuya como TU, sólo sabes hacerlo- no hubo necesidad de decir algo mas, solo suspiros, y sonoros gemidos, de sus bocas salían. Los vaivenes de caderas, en una danza de pura armonía. El sexo entre ellos era bueno, mas no era amor, entregaban sus miedos, añoranzas, y deseos, pero por más que quisieran, el corazón no lo entregaban, en sus entregas de pura pasión.

Eran amantes de puro acto, detrás de la cama no había nada más. Cuando estaban vestidos, agarrados de la mano, sólo eran amigos. Pero cuando sus cuerpos necesitados, se encontraban en la cama, en el piso, en el baño, o cualquier lugar, eran dos amantes, que se entregaban sin importar el mañana. Solo viviendo lo que hoy se les proporcionaba, solo sexo, pasión, lujuria, deseo. Besos cadenciosos, caricias ardientes, suspiros de placer… siempre fue así y así seguirá, no había más para esa relación, solo la entrega carnal de dos cuerpos, nada más.

Los movimientos, se acrecentaron, la cúspide estaba llegando. Los gemidos eran más altos, los corazones agitados, suspiros, gruñidos, quejidos roncos de puro placer, era lo que se escuchaba en aquella habitación. La ropa esparcida, la luz de luna entrando por el gran ventanal y los amantes con sus caricias y movimientos de necesidad, se veían a través de la fina capa de luz.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, estando a punto de llegar a su "Petite mort", sus gritos de puro éxtasis, la culminación de su entrega de pasión.

-No me cansare de decirte que eres deliciosa- le hablo con su singular tono español.(*)

-Mi hermoso caballero, usted es un insaciable (*)- le dijo esta cuando, sintió las manos traviesas de él, perdiéndose entre sus piernas.

-Claro está, que tres meses sin su presencia, han sido un calvario, sin su cuerpo, sin tu desnudes- sus manos encontraron el botón de placer, juguete con él, mientras susurraba con voz ronca en su oído.

-No juegues conmigo Jerry- le hablo a duras penas Serena.

-Vaya, mi muñeca, también es insaciable-

-Pues, he aprendido del mejor a ser una insaciable, ahora te quiero dentro de mi cuerpo- los roles fueron intercambiados, ella se coloco encima de él, empalándose en su miembro erecto.

Su danza erótica, empezó por segunda vez y parecía, que seguiría hasta que el sol saliese, mientras tanto, la luna seria testigo de que aquella mujer, no pertenecía ya a un solo hombre, esa mujer, era de otro y no de quien en milenios estuvo predispuesta.

-SERENA- el grito de otro hombre que de una pesadilla despertaba, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, el corazón se le partía en pedazos. Su corazón por dentro estaba llorando- te recuperare mi princesa, juro que lo haré-

(*) Lo dicen en español castellano, hispano (como sea la cuestión que no era japonés).

Aunque he visto que la baja de RR es en todos lados, me da gusto saber que todavía conservo lectoras que se toman el tiempo de leer, este fnc. Aunque no sé si después de esta entrega, quieran seguir, por cierto, las que estaban enredadas sobre el deja vu y eso, pues esa era Luna, que recordó cuando un camión la iba a atropellar, pero muchas saben que ese día fue Darien quien la salvo, pero acá cambian los papeles. Pero bueno, adore este cap, jeje, no sé por qué. Pero aquí les dejos las respuestas a los RR del cap. anterior.

SerenaDulceStar : hay amix... si te enreda cuéntame tus dudas a ver si puedo resolverlas... Espero que te guste este cap.

Maylincita : bueno, por lo que entendí en tu rr, creo que no te gustara este cap… bueno no sé, lo que te puedo asegurar es que es 100% DarienxSerena. No como otros finc que tenia dispuesto no dejarlos juntos, pero en este sí. Gracias por leer. 

usako tenoh : bueno, ya se mostro quien es el que anda con Serena, jajaja y la paciencia es una virtud ajjajaja.. Nos vemos 

Neo Reyna Serenity : gracias, amiga por hacer acto de presencia jajaja... Espero que te guste este cap. 

sandy-serena : lo de la muerte, espero que haya quedado claro que fue por parte de Luna, jejeje. Y bueno ya veremos que sucede, ahora que Luna ah tomado su decisión, y en esa no implica ayudar a Darien… nos vemos. 

Natustar : bueno, así como la primera vez, no, bueno si, ajjaja, Serena la salvo la primera vez, de unos niños, esta vez, de un auto… lo bueno es que ya está con ella. 

paolac78 : no tengo corazón para hacerle algo a luna... jeje, hay amiga espero que algunas dudas hayan sido resueltas… Nos vemos bye 

naty27 : hola chica… pues gracias, por tus palabras, jeje, creo que eres una de las primeras que me dice aquello... me alegro mucho que te guste la historia... nos vemos. 

Malistrix : hola! Pues jejej, espero que te hayas des confundido jejeje.. y bueno espero que hayas disfrutado este cap.. Nos vemos nena, gracias por leerme.

Sams Efron : hola mi sammy, aquí tu MAFF, presentándose, para sacarte de la agonía, y ponerte en otra jajajjaa. Ya ves, Serena tiene una extraña relación con su Amante… jejeje pero no por eso lo ama. Sobre su personalidad, luego sabrás por que ella es así, su vida no es como todo el mundo cree, y decías que no ves dramas por favor!, luego me hablas bien de que se trata (_No pues, mira que como la regaña_- Muérgano Pepe, no te fuiste de vacaciones- _pues resulta que de todos modos me refrié, oye sammy, salúdame a peke, el fin de semana nos tiramos unos buenos tequilas_- han era con él con quien estabas- _tengo derecho a tomarme unos tragos con las demás conciencias jajaja).  
_Y el muñeco, nada que ver con Kelvin! Iu! Qué asco! Y nada de tree light jajaja, por ahora jajjaa.  
y por favor Rey en este finc, va a llorar lagrimas de sangre , pobre, pero es la que le toca. Ciento q ella de todas, es la más entregada a su labor de Senchis, aunque regañe mucho a Serena.  
ah y Luna, esta vivita y coleando… algo triste, pero está viva.

Bueno está más que decir que espero sus comentarios, que ya saben que es gratis, no salva la vida de nadie, pero si alimenta al pobre Pepe, que por cierto, ya un amigo, me lo dibujo, esta divino jajaja.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	4. 04Ojitos tristes

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Soy egoísta, lo sé, pero la necesito conmigo, la extraño, y los celos de verla con otro me están matando. Después de aquella batalla me di cuenta de que no podía permanecer sin ella, pero que malvado es el destino al hacer que ella no me conociera.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Recuérdame**

**Ojitos tristes**

Otra noche sin poder dormir. Otra noche reclamándose lo idiota que fue. Otra noche, recordándose que él la tubo cerca tanto tiempo y lo único que hacía era, molestarla, colocarle apodos, jugar con su paciencia hasta hacerla enojar, ofenderla, hacerla sentir insignificante, tratarla de idiota, hasta de estúpida. La realidad era esa, la hizo sentir pequeñita e incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, ahora el destino como castigo a sus actos ante ella, lo castigaba...

"_Porque nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"…_ cuan cierto es ese refrán.

_Nunca pensó enamorarse de ella, como lo estaba en ese momento. La había visto por casualidad en una librería, él estaba comprando unos libros para la universidad y ella estaba acompañada de cinco hombres vestidos de negro. La observo sentada en los sillones de la sala de estar de la librería, observando varios tomos. _

_-"Una chica muy culta"- fue lo que pensó al ver la pila enorme de libros, esperando por ser escogidos._

_Quiso apartar la mirada, juraba que quería hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía. Ella era tan hermosa, con un cabello rubio sedoso y brillante, una piel blanca como cal, una boquita roja y unos ojos como un día nublado de primavera. "La niña de ojitos tristes", fue así como la apodo._

_La siguió viendo cada fin de semana, siempre de lejos, siempre observando sus ojitos tristes, sus labios en una seductora línea recta, su expresión seria e imparcial._

_Tenía deseos de acercarse a ella, pero siempre estaba acompañada por esos guardaespaldas. Se sentía extraño con solo verla, era tan irracional que sintiera cosas por una desconocida de la cual no sabía ni su nombre. Pero ella hacía que en su pecho sintiera cosas, que ni otra chica había podido hacer sentir._

_No era un asocial (*), ni mucho menos un reprimido, salía con chicas, iba a discotecas, se acostaba de vez en cuando con alguna fulana, en pocas palabras hacia lo normal, que hacia un chico de 18 años. Pero cuando la observaba a ella, era como si todo dejara de existir. Era como si después de esa hermosa desconocida, no existiera nadie más. _

_Paso un mes, y él asistía, sin falta alguna a su "Cita" de los sábados en aquella librería, solo para venerarla a lo lejos, grabándose con adoración las finas facciones de su rostro, su cuerpo, todo de ella. Su familia lo veía actuar de un modo extraño, sus amigos lo notaban diferente; ya no salía con cuanta chica se le apareciera, ni iba a menudo a las discotecas los fines de semana, en vez de eso se quedaba en su recamara pensando en la niña de ojitos tristes, dibujando sobre lienzo sus manos, su nariz, sus labios, su silueta…sus ojitos tristes. _

_Tomaba el pincel y pasaba largas horas tratando de hacer un retrato de ella, pero nunca lo lograba. Ya no dormía, ni comía como era debido, su mente, su conciencia, todo le pertenecía a ella, y lo peor del caso, es que ella ni siquiera sabía que él existía._

_Lloraba sin razón alguna, añorando, queriendo, soñando tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciarla, besarla, escuchar su voz. _

_Quería tanto de ella, quería dar todo por ella, pero no la conocía, sólo sabía sus guardaespaldas no la dejaban ni al sol, ni a la sombra, que adoraba leer y acompañaba su lectura con un frape de mocaccino y chocolate. Pasaba largar horas en aquella librería, vestida siempre de short corto, botas de caña y bonitos jersey con capucha que se amoldaban a su linda figura. _

_¡OK! Ya parecía un acosador, pero juraba que ni una mujer lo hacía sentirse así de idiota._

_Dejo de salir con otras chicas, el simple hecho de besar otros labios, acariciar otra piel, lo hacía sentir vacio e infiel. Era estúpido, él no conocía a la niña de ojitos tristes, no sabía si era soltera, o si tenía algún pretendiente. No sabía su nombre, ni por qué siempre estaba con esos guardaespaldas. Debía ser una chica rica por los guardaespaldas que la acompañaban, pero eso no le importaba, pues él la veía como una chica frágil, en un mundo de hienas, sus ojitos tristes, era lo que le decían. _

_-Darien, ¿Te pasa algo?, estas más raro que de costumbre- _

_Era domingo y se encontraba en su dormitorio, acostado en su cama, sin hacer nada más que mirar el techo. Las ojeras eran pronunciadas, sus ojos se veían cansados. Parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche. Su hermana, una chica menuda de unos 14 años, piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos amatistas. Se notaba preocupada por su salud, era cierto que había dejado de salir últimamente, y que no descansaba como era debido, pero no era para tanto ¿o sí?_

_-Tranquila pequeña Rei, sólo estoy… ¿Enamorado?- lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo, casi como un murmuro._

_-Estas ¿Cómo?, Darien mamá está preocupada, dice que ayer te acostaste casi a las 6 de la mañana. No estás durmiendo como es debido, ¿Qué haces tan tarde despierto?- le pregunto ella con el seño fruncido._

_-Estaba pintando- dijo cerrando los ojos._

_-A mamá, papá y a mi nos gustan tus pinturas, pero últimamente, si es eso lo que te tiene tan acaparado, pues te está haciendo daño, estas tan sumido en eso que puedes enfermarte- le dijo preocupada._

_-No te preocupes pequeña Rei, ayer logre pintar lo que tantas noches me tenía en vela- _

_Su sonrisa fue sincera, Rei deseo ver sus ojos, pero estos estaban cubiertos por los parpados. Estaba más que segura que su hermano estaba enamorado._

_-¿Puedo ver la pintura?- pregunto cómo niña pequeña._

_-Son todas las que ves- _

_Rei, observo con detenimiento las pinturas que adornaban el cuarto de su único hermano. Pinturas hermosas, de gran acabado, de finas siluetas y formas bien definidas. Exquisitas obras de arte._

_-¡Darien!, son hermosas… las vas a vender en la galería-_

_-¡Jamás!- grito fuerte, asustando de paso a su hermana- lo siento Rei, es que estas pinturas significan mucho para mí-_

_Ella lo miro con comprensión, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano enamorado. Aunque él no se lo haya dicho, ella estaba más que segura que era eso lo que lo tenía diferente. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Peleaban a menudo por las mismas tonterías, pero lo amaba, no se imaginaba un mejor hermano que él._

_-Me dirás como se llaman tus nuevas pinturas- _

_-Claro- se paró de la cama y paso a enseñarle las pinturas a su hermana. _

_-Sonrisa inexistente- en el lienzo se mostraban unos labios. Pero era tanto la dedicación que se veía en pintarlos, que cada detalle de esa pintura hacia ver una sonrisa caso traslucida. Era como una seriedad con una sonrisa oculta. Los labios se veían delicados, y rellenos. De un rojo tan intenso, que Reí se pregunto si alguien de verdad tendría unos labios como aquellos._

_-El calor de tus manos- Era una pintura majestuosa, unas delicadas manos colocadas de tal forma que parecían sostener algo, pintadas de matices de distinto crema, haciendo que las manos parecieran porcelana, en uno de los dedos descansaba un anillo de plata con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón, pintado con tal maestría que se podía apreciar el brillo del diamante._

_-¿Ese anillo?, se me hace conocido, pero no recuerdo donde lo he visto- dijo Rei, Darien también se dijo lo mismo mentalmente. Cuando pinto aquella pintura, lo hizo recordando las delicadas manos de su niña, tratando de plasmar la dulzura con la cual ella tomaba los libros, pero el anillo apareció en su mente sin ni una explicación y él no pudo evitar pintarlo. Cuando la pintura estuvo terminada y la observo con detenimiento, se dijo a si mismo que ese anillo pertenecía a esas celestiales manos._

_-¡Ah! Este es hermoso, ¿Cómo le pusiste?- pregunto la azabache, al posar sus ojos en una pintura de tonalidades azules, cómo una fiesta de azules, celestes, grises y blanco, que terminaban en un mismo punto, dándole la forma de unos profundos ojos, que te hacían sentir de una manera extraña, pero tristeza a la vez._

_-Ojitos tristes- respondió él._

_-¿Y tú obra maestra?, porque puedo apostar que estas pinturas, sólo son una parte de tu verdadera obra-_

_-Pues es un secreto-_

_-Me la mostraras- _

_-Claro, algún día te la mostrare-_

_Pero el día nunca llego, Darien nunca enseño su mayor obra de arte, por que el día que se la enseñaría a su hermana, era él día que se decidió a hablarle a la hermosa desconocida._

_Había llegado puntual a la "cita", pero la niña de ojitos tristes nunca llego, paso otro sábado y otro, hasta que un nuevo año comenzó. Parecía estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía olvidarla. Iba todos los sábados, esperando poder verla una vez más. _

_Con 19 años, era el mejor de su clase, el chico guapo, popular, acechado por las chicas y uno de los estudiantes ejemplares de medicina, pero algo le hacía falta, era ella, la echaba de menos._

_Se prometió que si no la veía ese sábado, no volvería a aparecer por la librería, sin razón alguna, aunque en el fondo esperaba que ella llegara a la "Cita"._

_Espero una, dos, cuatro horas y cuando estaba a punto de enterrar sus ilusiones por ella…_

_Entro por la puerta de la librería, con una sonrisa radiante, la primera que alguna vez vio en sus labios. No iba con los cinco guardaespaldas, ni sola, iba acompañada de un chico rubio de ojos azules como el hielo, de cuerpo atlético y mirada seductora. Ella le sonreía con la sonrisa más hermosa, que en su vida haya podido ver, pero sus ojos seguían igual, con un brillo diferente, pero sin opacar la tristeza que recordaba._

_Los observo a ambos de lejos, creyendo tontamente que tal vez eran familiares, por los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y la piel blanca; pero sus hipótesis fueron derrumbadas, cuando el chico se coloco detrás de ella, poso sus brazos al redor la fina cintura y dio un beso intimo en la curvatura de su cuello, para que luego ella volteara un poco la cabeza y el besara sus finos labios._

_Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado…_

_-¿Se encuentra bien joven?- le pregunto una de las vendedoras. En ese momento se percato de que pequeñas lágrimas bajaban de su rostro. No lo podía creer, su niña, tenía a otro._

_-Te gusta ese libro Serena- le pregunto el chico a la niña de ojitos tristes…_

_Serena, Serena, ¿Por qué sentía un puñal en el pecho cuando escuchaba ese nombre repetirse con insistencia en su cabeza?; ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué recordaba un beso, una batalla, una guerra, la muerte? Salió corriendo de la librería, sin dirigirse a algún lugar especifico. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el parque… se sentó a los pies de un árbol, dejando que todo su dolor saliese a flote. No entendía todavía como podía estar enamorado de una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía bien, a una mujer a la que solo veía de lejos como si fuera un acosador, a una mujer…. que ya tenía dueño. _

_Serena, Serena…Serenity…_

_-¡SERENA!- grito sintiendo como su pecho se comprima de tanto dolor. De sus ojos salían copiosas lágrimas, como una cascada de sufrimiento. No entendía, porque la amaba de esa forma tan enfermiza._

_-¡SERENA!- grito más fuerte, su garganta estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra, pero el seguía gritando, hasta que una extraña luz lo cegó, y fue como todo paso en cámara lenta. Un palacio, una mujer hermosa, unos hombres a su alrededor. Una chica encantadora._

_-Le amo princesa Serenity-_

_-Yo también le amo príncipe Endimión-_

_Un palacio, una pelea, un aura negra. Muertes, gritos, llantos…_

_-SERENITY no me dejes por favor-_

_Despertó en su habitación, sintiéndose desorientado, poso una de sus manos en su cabeza, tratando de aminorar la terrible migraña que tenia. Alzo la mirada para buscar el reloj de noche, pero se percato que su habitación había sido ocupada por otros visitantes, en ella estaban las amigas de su hermana, todas mirándolo de forma diferente._

_-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?- pregunto, y reprendiéndose mentalmente al instante por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para hablar, lastimando a su garganta en el proceso._

_-Príncipe Endimión- todas las chicas se arrodillaron ante él, contando a su hermana… no ella no era su hermana, era Rei Hino, la sacerdotisa, la princesa de Marte… su ¿ex novia?_

_Sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza, cuando una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Era demasiada información, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar._

_-Príncipe Endimión- dos gatos, uno negro casi purpura, y uno blanco con extrañas formas de luna en su frente se postraron ante él._

_-Esto es un sueño, esto no es real, lo que soñé no es real- se negaba a creer lo que vio en su mente._

_-Su sufrimiento nos hizo despertar del sueño en el que estábamos sumergidas. Nuestros recuerdos han sido recuperados- hablo de forma solemne la chica que recordaba que era Minako, una de las compañeras de su hermana, o ya no lo eran… era tan complicado._

_-Esto es una broma, yo no puedo ser un príncipe, soy un estudiante de medicina, mis hobbies son pintar, y escuchar música. Soy un chico popular, y voy bien en la universidad, mi mundo no está rodeado de guerras ni absurdas batalla…-_

_Dejo su histeria exterior, cuando su hermano lo callo. Rei lo había abofeteado, ella estaba llorando._

_-ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA, nosotras también éramos normales, chicas comunes y corrientes, pero hemos despertado. Soy tu hermana, aunque en otra vida, Salí contigo. Me siento extraña, hasta un punto enferma. Pero no podemos hacer nada, ya el destino nos dio lo que quiere ver en nosotros. No puedes negarte a tu destino por qué quieres, porque si lo haces también estas olvidando algo, muy importante en el…estas olvidando a Serena-_

_La sola mención de ese nombre, lo hizo recobrar la compostura. Recordó aquellas promesas que nunca se cumplieron, aquellas promesas que la guerra, el odio y el rencor se habían llevado. Aquellas promesas que esperaba cumplir._

_Salió, corriendo de la habitación, sin saber muy bien a donde ir, pero solo tenía algo en mente y eso era encontrar a su princesa. Por eso la amaba, porque su corazón le hizo sentir lo que su mente no recordaba. Por eso la adoraba tanto, porque siempre fue ella la dueña de su mente, su cuerpo, su alma, su amor._

_Se paro en medio de la avenida, cuando vio que ella se acercaba, pero cuando estaba cerca, esta le paso de largo, sin siquiera mirarlo, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en los del chico rubio._

_-Tratamos de detenerte, pero corres muy rápido. Serena no recuerda nada de nosotros- le dijo la peli azul._

_-Su aura, no ah despertado, eso quiere decir que sus recuerdo tampoco- dijo una castaña._

_-No sabemos cuál sea el motivo, pero por alguna razón, ella está en otra vida, igual que nosotros, aparte que sale con ese chico, su nombre es Jeremi Fraga, alias Jerry, tiene 19 años, es hijo del actual Senador de España, Manuel Fraga, estudia ciencias políticas. Con Serena son novios desde que tienen 10 y 11 años respectivamente. Serena, es la heredera de la familia ogawa, hija única de Kenta y Asami Ogawa. Estudiante de primer año en Administración de Empresas, de la universidad Elite de Tokio- termino de decir Minako._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo durara hasta que ella recuerde quienes somos?- pregunto con voz rasposa._

_-No sabemos, Luna dice que es posible, que lo recuerde algún día, o tal vez nunca-_

Desde ese día, espero paciente que ella lo recordara, pero ya un año se había sumado y sus esperanzas eran escasas.

Si antes parecía acosador, ahora parecía enfermo mental, la seguía donde ella fuera, iba a las discotecas donde rara vez ella asistía, la esperaba fuera de la universidad, sin que ella se diera cuenta, y otras veces, muchas veces debía corregir, tropezaba con ella en el centro comercial, pero esta pasaba olímpicamente de su presencia.

Aguantaba torpemente retener las lágrimas, cada vez que veía las revistas y la veía a ella en las portadas de corazón de brazo con el chico rubio. Ahora ella tenía 19 años, iba a segundo año, seguía saliendo con el tal Jerry muñeco de porcelana, y lo más importante y frustrante, no lo recordaba ni a él, ni a su amor de antaño.

Podía sonar egoísta, pero aparte de necesitarla consigo, la quería tener para borrar de sus ojos aquel rastro de tristeza con el que siempre salía en las revista. Ese Jerry podría ser muy su novio, pero no había podido lograr borrar de su mirada, aquel dolor, que él añoraba borrar.

Veía su sonrisa falsa, su mirada de la cual se enamoro en ese presente, pero sabía que muy en el fondo, estaba la chica de la que se enamoro en su vida anterior. Aquella que molestaba constantemente para tener un poco de su atención, aquella que con sus sonrisas y sus gestos de niña enojada y malcriada lo cautivaron por completo. La amaba desde antes de nacer, la amaba hasta cuando ella era Serena Tsukino, la estudiante de secundaria que lanzo en su cabeza aquel examen de 30 puntos, la amaba, desde antes de saber sobre su vida pasada. Pero ella a él, ahora no lo recordaba.

Se levanto de su cama, camino a su armario de donde saco un lienzo cubierto con papel manila; rompió el envoltorio, observando con detenimiento el retrato que había pintado ya hace dos años atrás.

Lo colgó en el centro de su habitación, colocando alrededor de este, pequeñas hojas, con bocetos de su princesa, o simplemente de paisajes que recordaba de su vida como príncipe de la tierra.

Se acerco al cuadro para observarlo, con detenimiento. Rei tenía razón en aquel entonces, pues ese era su mayor obra de arte. En aquella pintura, aparecía la mujer a la cual el amaba y ama con toda su vida. Su rostro de perfil, mostrando la delicadeza de sus facciones, su cuerpo desnudo envuelto por unas hermosas alas, el cabello rubio en su singular peinado que danzaba al compa del viento. Sus ojos mostrándose desolados, tristes, abrumados.

-A esta pintura le llamo, La tristeza desnuda de la luna, de mi Luna-

Se hecho al suelo a llorar, mordiendo el puño para que nadie escuchara sus sollozos lastimeros.

Estaba desesperado, en un punto donde faltaba poco para que callera en colapso total.

Su hermana, la niña que después de los recuerdos fue difícil tratar, le había dado la espalda. Las guerreras que le habían jurado fidelidad, le dieron la espalda… solo faltaba que la tierra lo sacara a patadas para que su vida fuese más miserable de lo que ya era, aunque pesándolo bien, podría pasarle un tren por encima, y el dolor, no sería tan fuerte como lo era, el no tener a su niña.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, imaginaba claramente a su Serena en brazos de aquel niño rico. Lo veía haciéndola suya, tomando su cuerpo con adoración, besando las partes más intimas y profundas de su ser. Acariciando su tersa y suave piel… diciéndole Te amo en cada estocada. Ella enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, susurrando en su oído que no se alejara de ella, rogándole que le diera mas. Observo sus ojos oscuros por el placer, anegados en lujuria y pasión, pero esos ojitos, no lo miraban a él, miraban al niño rubio, que la hacia su mujer.

Una ola de dolor sacudió su cuerpo, eso era mucha más de lo que podía soportar. Era irracional, lo sabía; debía abrir un poco más la mente, si bien su Serena tenía 19 años, llevaba una relación con un chico al cual conocía desde los 10 años, era normal que ellos no fueran simples novios, que mas que besos y agarraditas de manos, compartieran intimidad.

Pero seguir imaginado a su princesa en brazos de "ese", no lo hacía rabiar, ni poner iracundo, lo hacía llorar y sufrir… un sufrimiento tan grande, que acababa con la poca cordura que en su cuerpo quedara.

-Te extraño mi princesa- susurro a la nada. Cuantas veces tenía que decir que la extrañaba… cuanto más debía esperar porque ella lo recordara.

-¡PUTA desgraciada! ZORRA INFELIZ, MALDITA SELENE, diosa de la Luna, porque demonios no haces que tu hija predilecta me recuerde. Te hace feliz ver a este pobre mortal sufrir por el habla de tu princesa. ¡PERRA BARATA!, estas acabando con mi paciencia- grito a viva voz, aquel reclamo era como un grito lastimero, no había odio, ni rencor, era dolor del puro el que se mesclaba con cada palabra.

Estaba harto de pedirle de forma amable a la diosa de la Luna que intercediera por él, ante su princesa. Si a las buenas ella no lo escuchaba, pues a las malas…

-Creo que ya tu paciencia toco un límite hermanito- por la puerta de la habitación entro la hermosa pelinegra de ojos amatistas.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- le grito con furia.

-Con enojarte y ofender a la diosa de TU princesa no resolverás nada-

-Estoy cansado, Rei- cubrió su rostro con las manos, mientras Rei sentía compasión por él.

-La extraño- no le interesaba que lo vieran llorar, estaba harto de hacer como si solo estuviese enojado o desesperado. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de todo el sufrimiento y la agonía por el que estaba pasando?

Rei se acerco a su hermano, bajando a la altura de él; lo tomo entre sus brazos, en la medida de lo que cavia, y dejo que el dejara salir todo su dolor, aquel que parecía no querer terminar jamás. Trato de consolarlo, de calmar aquel infinito llanto, pero parecía que cada vez que Darien dejaba de llorar, una carga nueva de llanto se sumaba.

Las horas iban pasando, hasta que la respiración de Darien se hizo lenta y acompasada, pero Rei no abandono aquella habitación. Se quedo velando los sueños, del que alguna vez fue su enamorada, una tonta ilusión; ahora él era su hermano y así es como ella lo prefería, aunque este ahora estaba dañado, destrozado y acabado.

-A veces nuestras decisiones no son las mejores. Lo siento hermanito, pero no puedo hacer más…- acaricio la negra cabellera de él, mientras seguía susurrando aquellas palabras- Confórmate en observar tus pinturas, por venerar los ojitos tristes de tu princesa, porque la luna y la tierra, por más que lo intenten no pueden estar juntos… el destino está en su contra, y yo ya me canse de ir contra él-

-Rei no contesta su celular. ¿Les parece que vayamos sin ella?- expreso tranquila la peli azul.

-Creo que si, además el anuncio dice claramente, que si no retiramos a la gata en tres días después de su publicación, dejara de ser de nosotras. Es mejor ir por Luna antes que quede en manos desconocidas- dijo la castaña.

-Bueno chicas andando, hoy recuperaremos a Luna, y luego iremos donde Rei, a ver por qué no se apareció…saben, eso me recuerda mucho a Serena-

-Mina podrías dejar de mencionarla- todas las demás chicas, aparte de la castaña detuvieron su andar contrariadas.

-Cada vez que hablamos de ella, nos deprimimos, lloráramos, y nos reclamamos por ser tan malas amigas. Sólo por hoy ¿podríamos ser unas simples chicas, con una amiga lejos de nosotras?- todas asintieron, la castaña tenía razón…

En lo único que no tenía razón, era que esa amiga, ya no estaba tan lejos como ellas, lo pensaban…

El destino es una ruleta de asar, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Pero si una vez el destino las unió en el centro del camino, el destino esta vez las pondría de nuevo por otros caminos.

(*) Asocial: antes yo decía antisocial, pero ese adjetivo se coloca a cierto tipo de persona como lo fue Ted Bundy. Busquen información y verán de que trata. El término correcto es asocial, por cualquier cosa. Muchas lo sabrán, pero nunca está de más, aprender algo nuevo.

Jejeje, hola niñas, y ¿Niños? (no sé, nunca eh visto a un chico en mis fincs, pero por si acaso, Hola chicos!.). Sé que están, algo decepcionadas con lo largo de los cap, pero es que, no quiero cargar tanto los cap, me gustas como quedan, así, pequeños, sencillos y concisos, además cada cap va dándole pequeños datos de que fue lo que paso. Pero por ahora nadie, absolutamente nadie, me ah dado un argumento convincente de lo que yo estoy haciendo en este finc. El misterio sigue aquí, y por lo que veo así seguirá jajaja. Otra cosa, pues me alegro un mundo, que no me hayan abandonado, después de el cap anterior. Sinceramente cuando lo subí, sentí que me ponía la soga al cuello, pero era lo que quería en mi historia, y no lo iba a suprimir. Pero me alegro que todas, hayan aceptado la historia tal y como esta. Las adoro niñas, y bueno nos vemos en el prox cap… muax bye

Paolac28: hola chica, pues si, jeje, el cap estuvo retecorto, al igual que este, pero ya di mis razones. Espero que me comprendas *.*

Patty Ramírez… manita!: jejeje pues, sorry, manita me alegro que hayas sobrevivido, a tremenda dosis de pasión entre otra pareja que no sea DxS. Pero no te preocupes, que ellos son mis protagonistas, aunque mi Muñeco de Porcelana me encanta. Jaja. Nos vemos manis.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro **_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	5. 05Encuentro

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Soy egoísta, lo sé, pero la necesito conmigo, la extraño, y los celos de verla con otro me están matando. Después de aquella batalla me di cuenta de que no podía permanecer sin ella, pero que malvado es el destino al hacer que ella no me conociera.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Recuérdame**

**Encuentro**

-Buenos días- le susurro después de un tierno beso.

-Buenos días- le respondió ella, de espalda a él, mientras se acurrucaba más en su pecho desnudo, con un suave ronroneo de satisfacción.

-Que gatita tan hermosa. Me encanta levantarme así por las mañanas-

-Igual a mí-

Eso era lo que adoraba serena, las manos de él en sus senos desnudos, su miembro entre sus nalgas, el calor de su cuerpo abrasándola completa. No hay mejor forma que despertar que aquella.

-¿Me contaras?- le dijo mientras pasaba sus labios por las marcas de su espalda.

_El cuerpo lo tenía agarrotado, la suave brisa cortaba su piel, el frio era insoportable, las lágrimas la lastimaban más. Alzo la mirada y vio un rostro enmarcado por un largo cabello plateado, facciones finas y masculinas. Aquel hombre le tendió la mano, pero ella no tenía fuerza._

_-Cierra la mano de esta forma… ahora suelta el golpe- le dijo con voz suave._

_-No quiero- su respuesta fue frágil._

_-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, así se sobrevive-_

-No arruines el momento, por favor- le dijo ella con voz suave, dejando su pasado como debía quedarse, en el pasado. Ellos se entendían de un modo extraño, pero se entendían.

Él la beso con adoración, pasando sus labios por su espalda, saboreando la piel suave y con marcas, saboreando con su lengua el contorno de listones negros, aquellos que tatuados en su piel unían a los astros; aspiro, deleitándose con el dulce aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de su amante. No había más palabras para describir su relación. Ellos lo sabían, no eran amigos, tampoco novios, eran amantes, pero no solo en un plano sexual, su relación implicaba más, y ante esto, se sufría más.

Lo habían intentado, amarse, corresponderse, cambiar de pareja, pero no funcionaba. Siempre era lo mismo, Serena había conocido a muchos chicos, fue a la cama con algunos de ellos, pero ni uno le hacía vibrar, ni añorar su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos, sus manos, nada de aquellos, que sólo lograban saciar un poco su exuberante apetito sexual, lograba hacer mella en ella. No los recordaba, tampoco tenía la cuenta exacta de cuantos amantes tubo desde que inicio su vida sexual a los catorce años de edad. Igual pasaba con el joven español, no recordaba cuantas mujeres pasaron por su cama, no importaba cuantas veces se quisiera alejar de la nipona rubia, siempre quedaba en el mismo lugar, en los brazos de esa niña de sueños y anhelos rotos. Y ella, siempre se acurrucaba y desahoga su dolor junto a él. "Las penas compartidas, aminoran el dolor" le solían decir, pero entre ellos las penas compartidas, aumentaban la dependencia, la insensatez, y sobre todo el sufrimiento de impotencia, de no poder hacer más, por alejarse el uno del otro.

La pasión de horas antes, revivió con mayor intensidad, se perdieron entre besos y caricias, entre susurros y gemidos, entre deseo y fogosa entrega de pasión. Silenciosos en sus grititos de placer, escalas máximas de satisfacción, entrega incompleta, pues nunca, aunque lo dijeran a veces, seria completa. Para que fuera completa debían entregar el corazón, y ambos sabían que eso era algo imposible, su relación era extraña.

Siguieron lo que empezado en el baño, encima del retrete, en la ducha, en el suelo, en cada pequeño rincón del inmenso cuarto de aseo. Terminaron con otra ronda en la cama, con sus cuerpos mojados, cansados, y saciados; pero ambos sabían que había un mundo detrás de esa habitación testigo de sus horas de derroche pasional.

-Aunque he disfrutado nuestra maratón de sexo, hay cosas que debemos- empezó él a explicar, antes de que ella, lo mirara de forma seria a través del espejo de su tocador, donde cepillaba su largo cabello.

-No me mires de esa forma, que sabes bien que me preocupo por tu bienestar- su tono no subió ni un poco, pues seguía siendo el tono seductor y tierno que empleaba siempre con ella.

-Se claramente que te preocupas por la que te calienta la cama…- la detuvo de seguir.

-No hables como si sólo me preocupara el hecho de perder a mi amanten, no seas absurda. ¿Qué te pasa?, hace unas horas no estabas tan a la defensiva- la tenia frente a frente, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

-Sucede, que no se qué pensar, soy una piltrafa de pensamientos. Te vas así sin más, después de una maratón como la que tuvimos desde ayer en la noche, y apareces luego de tres meses con una mísera llamada, sin ni una explicación. No tengo control sobre ti, ni tengo un título de propiedad sobre tu persona, pero lo mínimo que yo merecía era una despedida digna, no una llamada de parte de tu mayordomo diciéndome, "Le desea suerte en su vida". Fue cruel lo que hiciste conmigo- sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Tenía que hacerlo, nos estábamos dañando… bueno seguimos dañándonos. Tenemos que poner fin a esto, es una total locura- Serena se levanto de su silla, salió al balcón y dejo que Jerry se quedara arrodillado ante la cómoda.

-Siempre es tan testaruda- murmuro, antes de levantarse y seguirla.

-Esto es lo malo de nosotros, los dos huimos, siempre ha sido así. Siempre huimos y sabemos de mala forma, que nunca resulta, mira lo que sucedió la primera vez-

-No quiero saber de eso, si, eso para mí es parte del pasado-

-¡Maldita sea Serena!, ves lo que digo, huimos, y no puedes decir que es parte del pasado, tu y yo sabemos que eso siempre nos persigue como si fuera parte de nuestro presente. Es inútil que sigamos negando lo que ha pasado- el tomo entre sus brazos, mientras que dejaba que sus lágrimas se mesclaran con las de ella.

-Sabes que a mí también me duele, pero debemos poner fin a esto, y tu manera de hacerlo no es una muy razonable- Serena lo miro a la cara sin entender- trataste de acabar con tu vida Serena, eso es algo que nunca pensé de ti, creí que eras más razonable-

Ella se aparto con brusquedad de su lado. Era lo que decían, su relación era complicada, en un momento estaban bien, y al otro estaban discutiendo por sus fantasmas del pasado.

-Por eso regresaste, porque pensaste que quería acabar con mi vida. Que mal me conoces Jerry, y yo que creí que tenías un buen tiempo de saber que la muerte no es un camino por el que yo quiera transitar-

Salió de la habitación sin molestarse en ver si él la seguía, sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

-Oye, detente- la alcanzo y tomo del brazo- que querías que creyera, fue un boom, dentro de la sociedad, es la tercera vez que pasa. Todos en la Elite, rumoreaban que te habías tratado de suicidar con fármacos y nadie sabía la razón. Te tienen como una enferma mental-

Ella iba a explotar con un torrente de insultos, pero se contuvo y tomo calma de su cuerpo y pensamientos.

-No me interese lo que hablen de ti, no me interesa las conclusiones que las personas saquen hacia ti, lo que me importa saber es porque quisiste acabar con tu vida- la miro con cariño, con la guardia baja.

-Esto no es un tema que se deba tratar en un pasillo, aunque estemos en mi casa. Pero ten por seguro que, yo jamás me suicidaría, sólo te digo, que hay cosas en que lo mejor no es indagar- lo beso suavemente en los labios.

-Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste la vez que te conocí. Si alguien…- ella coloco un dedo en sus labios.

-No cariño, dejémoslo así. Si hace cinco años no te lo conté, no lo voy hacer ahora. Sabes que hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos aunque tratemos de remendarla, y lo que paso aquella vez, y hace tres meses atrás, no estaba en las mías. Tranquilo, no te preocupes, soy muy persistente y tú lo sabes bien. Quita esa carita, y bajemos a desayunar- ella iba a dar un paso, antes de que él la detuviese.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto extrañada.

-No creo que para tus empleados les sea cómodo, que bajemos en estas fachas- Serena se observo y luego a Jerry, estaban a medios vestir. Él con un bóxer negro, que lo hacía ver más apetitoso de lo que ya era, y ella con una bata de seda, sin nada más puesto.

-Pues mi querido caballero, a mi no me importaría tomarlo de desayuno, viendo en la forma que se ve, me encantaría saciarme con su cuerpo y acabar con este apetito voraz que tengo por probar su…- él la detuvo de seguir, con un beso voraz, abriendo con su lengua la boca de ella, probando cada rincón de su boca, paseando sus manos por su cuerpo.

-Jerry… el desayu….mmmm- gimió en su boca, cuando la mano de Jerry se perdió entre sus piernas.

-Que tal, un poco de Sexo exprés, para antes de desayunar- contesto Jerry, mientras hacia un camino de besos desde su mentón a su cuello.

-Ya deberíamos estar en la habitación- hablo con dificultad Serena. Y sin más, la tomo entre sus brazos y se encamino a la habitación.

El comedor, sólo era habitado por una hermosa mujer nipona y una gatita que se encontraba en su regazo.

Asami, como lo decía su nombre "Belleza de la mañana", era un resplandor divino, que alumbraba el hogar. Desde la noche pasada, que había llegado, en la casa se respiraba un aire acogedor, uno que Luna no había sentido, desde que había llegado. Tenía un delicioso aroma a cerezo y su toque era suave y tierno. La belleza de la madre de Serena, era impresionante. Tenía el cabello tan negro, brillante y sedoso, dejándolo caer hasta el final de su espalda. ¡Y su piel! Fina porcelana, blanca y cuidada, tan hermosa. En sí, Asami daba un aire de majestuosidad, ternura y maternidad. Era una combinación de una jovencita adorable, una madre emprendedora y una abuela llena de sabiduría.

Cuando Luna la veía a los ojos, veía en ellos, la felicidad, la dicha, y los años de enseñanzas que la hacían una mujer sabia. No podía estar más feliz, de saber que su princesa, creció de la mano de esa mujer, que representaba la gracia misma, la comprensión, la sabiduría, la elegancia y la sencillez del corazón. Pero a la vez se preguntaba por la tristeza de Serena, Asami era una mujer digna de ser la madre de su princesa, pero ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que Serena estuviera triste?, seria acaso que extrañaba al muñeco, o a su propia madre.

-Eres muy hermosa Luna, espero que nadie venga por ti y puedas quedarte a cuidar de Serena- su voz era un arrullo, hermoso.

-Buenos días, señora mía. El desayuno está listo, ¿Desea que se lo sirva en el jardín o aquí en el comedor?- una muchacha pequeña de unos 15 años, con el cabello negro en los hombros, y ojos marrones le hablo con respeto.

-¡Oh! Kasumi, ángel hermoso, no debes bajar la mirada ante mí cuando mi esposo no está. Sabes que a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo eso de reverencias ni nada por el estilo. Asique ¿espero sentada a que vengas a saludarme como se merece, o me levanto yo y te saludo?- Asami dio una sonrisa socarrona, mientras veía como Kasumi se acercaba temerosa a ella, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Mi niña hermosa, que grande estas- Kasumi le sonrió complacida- Espero que estés estudiando mucho, y ¿Por qué razón estas en horas de trabajo, cuando deberías estar en la escuela?, todavía estamos a viernes- su mirada fue de reproche.

-No tenía clases hoy Señora mía… De verdad, hoy estaban fumigando la escuela- Asami la miro inquisidora mente, para luego sonreírle.

-Te creo angelito. Ahora bien. Como ha estado mi hija en estos cinco meses que estuve fuera. Y quiero la verdad-

Kasumi tomo asiento al lado de la señora Asami, pero se removió incomoda. Su lealtad, sobre todas las cosas, estaba con Serena. Ella podía escudarse muchas veces del dolor, y tratarla de un modo distante, pero Kasumi sabía la verdad de todo. Britani que era la nana de Serena desde que ella llego no sabía la verdad. Naru, la dama de ella, que muchas veces la consolaba en silencio y no decía nada, tampoco sabía la verdad. Pero Kasumi, con sus 15 años de edad, sabía cosas de Serena que nadie más sabía y siempre guardaría su lealtad a ella. No porque ella se lo haya pedido, si no porque se la merecía. Serena hizo tanto por Kasumi, y sabía que el único motivo por el cual Serena ya no iba a hurtadillas a su habitación por las noches, a conversar con ella, era porque el Señor Ogawa la había encontrado.

-_Que hacías en el ala de los sirventés- le hablo de modo mordaz, mientras apretaba su brazo con fuerza._

_-Papá, me estas lastimando- le dijo Serena con voz entrecortada, mientras le hacía señas con los ojos a una Kasumi que se encontraba escondida detrás de un pilastra._

_-¿Papá? ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que!...- la miro con los ojos rojos, impregnados de odio puro._

_-Lo…siento Mucho Sr. Ogawa. No volveré a faltarle el respeto- el labio de Serena temblaba, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos y aunque para alguien normal ese tipo de trato debía hacerle entristecer, en Serena sembraba un odio tan grande que era difícil de contener._

_-¿Vas a llorar?, eres una niña miedosa y frágil. Siempre será así. Cuando piensas madurar. Tienes 16 años Serena- aumento la presión en el brazo de Serena- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con Britani? ¿Naru?... ¡Oh! Ya lo sé. Estabas con la huerfanita, con la pequeña Kasumi- _

_-Si- fue cobarde, pero el dolor era inmenso, y la mirada que su progenitor le estaba mandando era para tener miedo. Ya tenía claro que mentir, no era una opción._

_-No tengo nada contra la pequeña. Su difunta madre me crio y fue lo más cercano a una madre que tuve. Y le prometí que su hija tendría todas las posibilidades de trabajar para mi familia, como lo hizo ella cuando llego aquí y que pudiera estudiar y tener una vida. No soy tan malo como parezco Serena, pero tú eres la orna de mi zapato. Y no quiero hacer algo contra esa pequeña de 12 años, entiendes cierto- _

_Serena miro a Kasumi, que en ese momento estaba asustada. Modulo con sus ojos un lo siento y se dejo arrastrar hacia el campo._

Desde aquella noche, Serena la trataba de un modo diferente, aunque siempre estuviera pendiente de lo que Kasumi necesitara, y Kasumi de ella.

-No ha pasado nada Señora mía. La señorita Serena, sólo estaba un poco triste, porque después que usted se fue, dos meses después se fue el señorito Jeremi. Lo demás ah sido normal, en lo que cabe-

-Me estas mintiendo Kasumi, lo sé. Agradezco que guardes tu lealtad y servicio a Serena, pero no me gusta, que me ocultes las cosas de mi hija-

-Lo siento mucho Señora mía. Pero no puedo-

Asami iba a responder, cuando por la puerta entraron dos pelirrojas. Una casi de la edad de Kasumi y la otra mucho mayor.

-Kasumi, vine por ti, ya que te estabas demorando. Además que se supone que a estas horas estas libre, no en horas de trabajo-

-Lo siento Britani, yo la retuve- le contesto Asami.

-No se preocupe Señora mía, pero Naru y ella se supone que tendrían el día libre hoy, ya que como el Señorito Jeremi esta acá, pues…- Britani se puso nerviosa.

-jajajaja, Hay Britani, jajaj, ya se, querías darle el día libre a las chicas, porque Jerry, se ocupara de Serena todo lo que resta. Serena no es una niña, ustedes si- les dijo a Kasumi y Naru que se sonrojaron de inmediato- no pueden estar dejando de hacer lo que hacen las niñas de su edad, por estar al pendiente de ella- Naru iba a refutar pero, Asami le lanzo una mirada para continuar.

-Se que la cuidan con mucho placer, pero presiento, que las cosas cambiaran- las tres empleadas se miraron entre sí- le daré a Serena lo que más quiere. Libertad-

-No entiendo Seño…- Naru fue detenida, por los pasos y risas que venían del corredor.

-Bri, sentimos mucho la tardanza, nos puedes servir el desayuno en el jardín- por la puerta del comedor, entro el apuesto muchacho de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello rubio y su aire seductor. De su brazo venia la rubia, que quedo de una sola pieza cuando vio a la mujer de larga cabellera negra, de pie en el comedor.

-Un Hola mami estaría bien mi princesa- Serena sin más, se desprendió del brazo de su compañero, tirándose a los brazos de su madre.

Jerry tomo a la gatita del suelo, que miraba la escena completa. Miro a las empleadas y les hizo señas, para que salieran del comedor, y dejaran a madre e hija en su conversación.

-¡Dios mío! Estas aquí- le dijo Serena con voz rasposa.

-Mi princesita, tenía que verte. Todo está bien, mi rehabilitación está terminada. Pero no me quedare por mucho tiempo… no mi nena quita esa carita. Hable con tu padre, hicimos un trato. Me uniré a él en Londres en Tres meses, si él deja que hagas de tu vida lo que tú quieras-

-Mami tu odias Londres-

-No interesa Serena, he aprendido que no soy la única que sufrió, y sé que tú también sufriste. En mis manos tengo tu libertad. Y quiero dártela. Mereces todo lo que quieras. Britani me conto de su conversación, y te apoyo incondicionalmente, pero antes de irme quiero compartir esos momentos contigo. Quiero saber que pude estar contigo en los pasos que darás para trazar tu vida, se egoísta por esta vez mi niña y se feliz…-

-Ya fui egoísta, y perdí más de lo que recibí- sus ojos antes brillosos, empezaron a cristalizar.

-Hay heridas que no se van, pero es mejor aprender a vivir con ellas, no llores mi niña hermosa, amo a tu padre y mi lugar está a su lado, asique tranquila, todo estará bien. Ahora ¿Podrás ser egoísta esta vez?-

-Para mi será un placer, el lunes iré a la universidad, sacar mis créditos. Podemos ir a buscar folletos de otras universidades, y luego ver cuál es la mejor, y hay tanto que hacer- la mirada de Serena no tenia nombre. Sabía lo que su madre sentía por Londres. Ella también aborrecía el lugar. Pero estaba feliz, de que su madre comprendiera algo que antes no había comprendido. Y como se lo confirmó, seria egoísta una vez más.

-Si hay mucho que hacer, empezando por conseguirte amigos nuevos. No quiero esa bola de niños de mami y papi en esta casa nunca más-

-Sabia, que yo me parecía a ti mami-

-De alguien sacaste las garritas. Ahora, vayamos a desayunar y que atiendas a tu gatita. Está bien que tengas de vez en cuando tu maratón de sexo, pero ahora tienes una responsabilidad, y por ahora espero que sea la única que tengas, está muy joven para tener hijos-

-¡Mamá!- le dijo Serena toda roja.

-Mamá nada, ahora no te pongas pudorosa conmigo, si no quieres que te recuerde quien fue la que te llevo por primera vez a un ginecólogo para cuidar que no salieras embarazada - Serena asintió, todavía recordaba el ardor de sus mejillas, cuando su madre le dijo que la protegería, pero en si Serena no supo que "Proteger" para su madre, acarreaba mucho mas. Aquel día estaba compitiendo con las manzanas de lo roja que estaba, se presentaron a un consultorio, donde le dieron la clase mas exhaustiva de sexo que a alguien se le puede dar.

-Ahora, que tal estuvo el reencuentro, me imagino que pasaste una noche muy movida-

-Mamá- Serena puso sus manos en su cara, su madre era todo un caso.

Tres chicas caminaban a paso suave, mientras conversaban de cualquier banalidad. Por primera vez, desde hace mucho, vivían como lo que eran, simples chicas. Riéndose de cualquier tontería, hablando de chicos, ropa, música, cualquier cosa que antes no hablaban. No había guerras, ni un plan a trazar para atacar al nuevo enemigo, Nada de eso, solo eran ellas, tres chicas que iban a recuperar a su gatita. Las sonrisas eran sinceras, el egoísmo que sentía una que otra no estaba presente. No todo lo que se ve, siempre es real, a veces ocultan los sentimientos, de tal manera, que se piense que lo que se hace, es para beneficios de otros, pero en el caso de ellas, no era así.

La hipocresía, era algo con lo que ella estaba viviendo, pero no quería que le arrebataran lo que tenia ahora. Se dejo guiar, por lo que su mente de adolescente quería, dejando a flote sus instintos de niña pubertad, aquellos que alguna vez tuvo que enterrar.

Contribuyo con la charla, aportando cosas que siempre quiso decir, cosas que en otro tiempo no podía hacer. En ese momento, solo era ella y sus amigas, nadie más.

-Oigan, están seguras que esta es la dirección- pregunto la rubia.

-Pues sin, según la dirección estamos por buen camino Mina- le respondió la peliazul.

-Es que, hace rato que no veo casas -

Todas se pararon en seco, y prestaron atención al paisaje que se mostraba ante ellas. Las calles vacías, con extensiones de terreno alejadas, grandes murallas alzándose con majestuosa elegancia, grandes rejas con truncadas formas, estaba claro que se encontraban en terrenos de gente adinerada.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que pararon a preguntar en la garita de una de las tantas mansiones que se presentaban ante ellas. Un amable seguridad, les explico cómo llegar a su destino, por lo que las chicas no demoraron en llegar. Apreciaron con ojos abiertos, la hermosa edificación ante ellas. Muros de un blanco intenso, verjas doradas con finísimos diseños, seguridades a los alrededores, tantos de ellos que intimidaban.

-¿Se les puede ayudar en algo?- Pregunto uno de los tantos hombres que vigilaba aquella mansión.

Con voz coqueta, Mina, le explico a hombre la situación. Mostro el cartel en el cual salía aquella gatita que en tiempo atrás era su guía. Aquel hombre, les dio el paso; Entraron con cautela, mirando todo a su alrededor. Un camino en recto se marcaba desde el inicio del gran portón, hasta quizás la mansión; después de un rato caminado, aguantaron la respiración al ver tan hermosa, pero sencilla estructura. En tonos de blanco, dorados y cremas.

-Están seguras que Luna esta aquí- pregunto Mina, recibiendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros de parte de sus compañeras.

Una corriente familiar recorrió su espinita dorsal, bajo del regazo de su princesa, mirando con anhelo la puerta que conectaba al jardín con el gran salón.

-Luna- llamo Serena extrañada.

-Parece que espera a alguien- Le dijo su madre de forma despreocupada, mientras degustaba de un pastelillo.

Serena se levanto de la silla de mimbre, camino con su elegante contoneo, se arrodillo y tomo a la gatita entre sus brazos.

-Te pasa algo pequeña- pregunto, como si esta la entendiera.

Asami rio, no esperaba menos de su hija, tan fantasiosa. Antes de decir un comentario, se presento con el rostro apesadumbrado Britani, y entonces fue cuando la realidad la golpeo. Habían venido por Luna.

-Vinieron por la gatita verdad- Asami no preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-Si mi señora- respondió Britani.

-No hay de otra no, me tocara devolverla. Vamos pequeña- La voz de Serena se estaba cortando.

Jerry trato de ir con ella, pero la mano de Asami lo detuvo. El la miro interrogante, a lo que ella le respondió "No puedes protegerla de todo".

Serena entro al salón con paso altivo, sus sentimientos estaban turbios, pero nunca bajaría la cabeza ante otros.

Luna estaba emocionada, era lo que esperaba, el reencuentro entre ellas. Una parte de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que cuando Serena viera a las Sailor, recordara su pasado, pero la otra parte, la que solo le importaba el bienestar de Serena, no le interesaba el resultado de aquel encuentro.

Escucho los murmullos, varias chicas, podían ser unas cuatro o tres, no lo sabia con exactitud, pero si savia que negociaría por su gatita.

-Buenas tarde, señoritas- dijo con todo el respeto y elegancia que tenia encima.

Las tres niñas, como las vio ella; se levantaron como resorte de los pequeños sillones, la miraron con sorpresa, luego incredulidad, le siguió la tristeza, por último la emoción. Trataron de decir algo, pero la lengua les pesaba, las palabras no querían salir.

-Se que vienen por esta pequeña, pero les pido que me escuchen antes de todo-

Un jadeo involuntario salió de los labios de Lita. Aquella que estaba al frente de ellas, no era Serena, podía ser la misma figura, el mismo físico, pero su voz, su voz era como el repiqueteo de campanas, como la sinfonía de un coro de ángeles, no había rastro de aquella voz chillona que recordaba.

La observaron con reparo, viendo como ella con una delicadeza digna de una princesa, se sentaba en un pequeño sillón, con Luna en su regazo. La espalda recta, los tobillos cruzados, la dulzura con la que sostenía a la gatita entre sus brazos, todo de ella era exquisito, delicado y femenino.

Por un momento Minan tubo ganas de vomitar, aquello parecía salido de un cuento de horror. ¡Era una desconocida!, esa no era su amiga. ¿Dónde quedaron los chillidos, y los movimientos torpes?, aquella fulana, era demasiado perfecta para ser la chica que ellas amaban.

_-¿Cuándo vas a madurar Serena?- le regaño la pelinegra._

_-No molestes Rei- le respondió ella mientras le sacaba la lengua._

¡Porque!, las castigaron de un modo cruel o era lo que ellas pidieron; reclamaban a una princesa, le reprendieron hasta la saciedad de que debía comportarse como lo que era, una heredera al trono y ahora que la tenían, ¡NO LA ACEPTABAN!. Daba miedo, aquella rubia de ojos vacios, de sentimientos nulos, de postura fina y elegante, no podía ser la glotona que se reunía con ellas después de clases.

-No tengo derecho sobre esta pequeñita que tengo en mis brazos, pero les juro que en este corto periodo, le eh tomado un gran afecto-

La cabeza de Amy dio vueltas, el tono que empleaba ella no era de la antigua Serena. Sabían que ella había cambiado, lo sabían, pero nunca pensaron que sería tanto. Cuando la escucharon entrar al salón no la reconocieron, pero cuando la miraron sus corazones dejaron de latir por un milisegundo. Y ahora, explicándoles una razón extraña, con un vocabulario que la antigua Serena no usaría, se daban cuenta que la habían perdido.

La antigua Serena hubiera hecho un berrinche, y con algo simple como "Es mía, porque yo la encontré" hubiera peleado por la gatita y entonces ellas tendrían como entablar una contestación en la cual recuperarían tanto a Luna como a la misma Serena. Pero frente a esta princesa de etiqueta, modales palabra de honor, las palabras quedaban cortas.

-La respuesta la tienen ustedes-

Entonces las tres no supieron que hacer, que decir, que responder. Cada una en sus divagaciones, no prestaron atención a lo que Serena, o el intento de ella trato de decir.

-Sentimos mucho esto señorita…- Amy dejo la frase apropósito, con el único fin de empezar a romper el hielo.

-Díganme Serena, eso de señorita se escucha algo fuera de siglo-

Soltaron el aire que no sabían que retenían, ¡ahí estaba Serena!, en niveles bajos, pero ahí estaba.

-Serena, la gatita, pues es alguien importante para nosotras. Perteneció a una amiga, la cual perdimos, y pues, esto es difícil de explicar… no sé cómo decirte, pero ella es importante- trato de decir Lita.

-Se que seria descortés, hasta irrespetuoso, pero ¿Cuánto quieren por ella?- Las sailors abrieron los ojos con sorpresa- Se que está mal, pero les ruego por favor que no la alejen de mi-

Aunque su voz era triste, sus ojos se mostraban vacios, no había nada en lo que se pudiera mirar, y decir sí o no frente a la petición.

-No sabemos qué decir Serena. No aceptamos dinero, eso es algo que no se discute, pero el dejarte a Luna…-

-¿Luna?, se llama Luna- pregunto Serena con una sonrisa.

-Si, así es que se llama- le respondió Amy.

-Qué casualidad, ese fue el nombre que le coloque- sonrió con sinceridad, y esa fue otra muestra, la verdadera Serena estaba entre ellas.

-Como te seguía diciendo- continúo Amy- Dejártela es como dejar el único recuerdo que nos queda de nuestra amiga… Sere… Serenity, era muy importante para nosotras- su voz se quebró- y la perdimos, lo único que nos queda es la esperanza de seguir viviendo, y esta minina que ha estado con nosotras siempre, es lo único que nos recuerda que Serenity existió, por favor, no, no las quite, no nos arranques el único recuerdo verdadero de Serenity-

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la peliazul, Serena no sabía que decir, las lagrimas de la muchachita la desarmaron por completo. Estaba siendo egoísta, al querer quedarse con algo que no era suyo, estaba obrando mal, al querer arrebatarle a un grupo de niñas, el único recuerdo que les quedaba de una amiga.

-Yo siento mucho mi comportamiento, Luna se regresa con ustedes- Serena trato de bajar a Luna, pero esta clavo las uñas en su vestido de Seda azul- Debes regresar con estas niñas pequeña, eres todo lo que les queda- trato de hacerla razonar, pero Luna se negaba a bajar.

Las chicas miraron estupefactas como Luna hacia un "berrinche".

-Se que esto sonara extraño, pero nos puedes dejar sola con ella, solo un momento- le pidió Mina.

Serena miro a los ojos a la gatita, como si esta entendiera, Luna bajo al piso, y se quedo esperando el próximo movimiento.

-Solo llamen, y regresare. Siéntanse como en su casa…-

-Soy Amy Mizuno-

-Lita Kino-

-Minako Ahino… Mina para lo amigos, asique puedes llamarme Mina-

Serena se extraño, pero luego le sonrió. Salió del salón dejando a las demás en intimidad.

De un momento a otro el ambiente se mostro más pesado, las chicas miraron a Luna pidiendo una explicación de su actitud, pero esta sólo se mostro indiferente.

-Veo que no vas a empezar a hablar- inicio Amy- pero tienes que saber que me parece extraño tu comportamiento, ¿Por qué no quieres volver?, ¿Qué te sucede?-

-No quiero volver, me quedare donde pertenezco y eso es al lado de mi princesa- su voz fue mordaz. Se decepciono de sobre manera, al ver que Serena no recordaba a las chicas- Serena me necesita y me quedare con ella-

-Ella no es Serena- le riño Mina.

-¡Claro que lo es!, es mi princesa, la que yo cuide cuando era una niña en Milenio de Plata, es la misma a quien entrene. Es la misma que escogí en nuestra segunda vida para que fuera una guerrera. Y es con ella con quien me quedare, no hay marcha atrás-

-Esa que dices ser tu princesa, no es Serena. La antigua Serena jamás se comportaría de esa manera tan refinada, ¿Ves como se comporta?, es mucha etiqueta y nada sencilla- reprocho Lita.

-¡Y ESO NO ES LO QUE QUERIAN!, porque no se dignan el aceptarlo, como lo estoy aceptando yo. Ella es todo lo que siempre recordé de Serenity, es lo que siempre le reprochamos, o es que han olvidado cómo le decían que era una malcriada, una inmadura, una niña boba, tonta…-

-¡Calla!- le grito Amy.

-La verdad duele verdad, duele saber que no aceptan lo que tanto pidieron. Pero no entiendo porque no lo agradecen, ustedes ya dejaron de ser Sailors…-

-Luna basta- trato de calmar las aguas Lita, ya que Amy había perdido la compostura.

-De que se quejan si antes sólo pedían una vida normal. Porque no la aceptan ahora, tienen una vida que siempre quisieron. Salgan por la puerta y olvídense de lo que alguna vez vivieron, ya no hay enemigos con quien pelear, sólo una vida que vivir. Váyanse y déjenme a mí y a mi princesa solas-

-Eres una maldita Luna, como te atreves a decir eso, queremos que ella regrese con nosotras. Y tú sabes bien que habíamos quedado en no meternos más con el destino, y no lo hicimos, el destino nos trajo hasta aquí, a ti y a nosotras. Pero aunque eso haya pasado, todavía se nos hace difícil aceptar que la que vive en esta casa repleta de lujos sea nuestra berrinchuda- Amy lloraba de rabia.

-Hace un año, cuando ustedes recordaron quienes eran, analice lo que recordaba de Serena y de ustedes, y saque una conclusión. Ustedes siempre, hasta yo misma voy agregar, la juzgamos mal, no nos tomamos el tiempo de tomar enserio sus palabras, ni dedicarnos a tratarla como era debido. En cambio ella, siempre era lastimada, porque quería tratar de hacer lo que le pedíamos, en cambio recibía solo ofensas. Y Saben que es lo peor, que ella jamás juzgo, jamás dijo algo que fuera en contra de lo que nosotras decíamos. Siempre se ponía de berrinchuda, pero no sabíamos si la habíamos lastimado enserio. Ella confiaba ciegamente en las personas, y eso es algo que todas nosotras carecemos. Ahora ustedes la juzgan, diciendo simplemente estupideces, y no se toman el tiempo de conocer a esta madura Serena. No sabemos nada de su vida, sólo lo poco que se lee en las revistas y la prensa, pero aparte de eso no conocemos mas. Si quieren tomarse el tiempo de conocerla, pues adelante, pero si van a seguir peleando conmigo por no querer irme con ustedes, pues la puerta debe ya conocerla-

Antes de que alguna pudiera responderle a Luna, la figura de Serena se apareció en el salón.

-¿Ya han tomado una decisión?- les pregunto de una vez, con la tristeza impregnada en su voz.

-Si- Lita miro a las chicas. Amy tenía los ojos y rostro rojos. Mina miraba hacia la ventana- Se queda contigo, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto mas esperanzada ahora.

-Que nos dejes ser tu amiga- Eso descolo completamente a Serena-Luna te ah escogido por algo, a si mismo fue con nuestra amiga. Serenity la encontró en la calle, y desde ese momento siempre fue su fiel acompañante. Y si Luna te ah escogido a ti ahora, sólo nos queda aceptarlo, pero queremos ser tu amiga, porque tienes uno de los bienes más preciados de Serenity, y por qué nos caes bien por el simple hecho de protegerla como lo haces-

-Eso ah sido muy amable de su parte chicas- Serena les brindo una sonrisa- Ahora, esto sonara extraño, pero ¿que se supone que hacen las amigas?-

Las chicas solo pudieron reír, eso era algo muy de Serena, pero cuando terminaron de reír, vieron que ella estaba sonrojada, y que no sabía que decir.

Tardarían en acostumbrarse, eso no lo podan negar, por que en otro momento, la antigua Serena hubiera estado preguntando ¿Por qué se ríen?, o haciendo un berrinche, ahora sólo callaba y esperaba una respuesta.

Las cosas serán extrañas de ahí en adelante, pero no sería imposible poder tratar a la nueva Serena. Lo difícil seria ocultarle a los Tsukino (Darien y Rei), que ya tenían contacto con Serena, pues el destino las puso a ellas en su camino, como lo fue también con Luna, pero Rei y Darien era harina de otro costal.

Regrese! Si Aquí estoy con otra entrega de Recuérdame!... Sorry por la demora, pero ya saben, la universidad, los ensayos de la obra, las clase de canto, las tareas, todo, confabula contra mi tiempo, pero vamos a lo que vamos, este es uno de los cap, que muchas esperaban, se que estaban ansiosas de saber qué pasaría con ese reencuentro, pero ups, falta Darien y Rey, y vaya que tengo eso bien maquinad (_Pepe ríe: muajajajja_…. Dónde estabas muérgano infeliz…. _Con mi novia :D_….. y ¿Esa es tu excusa?... _estén, si_…. Pepe, tuve que prácticamente sacar este cap yo solita, por que a ti te da por irte con tu novia, y espera ¿De cuando acá las conciencias tienen novia?... _pues que tú seas una irresponsable_…. Mejor cállate luego hablamos de eso), como les seguía diciendo, ¿Qué les decía? Jejej lo olvide. Bueno nos vemos en las próximas jajajjaja. Amo a mi muñeco de Porcelana, y nadie me dice todavía quien es jajajjaa.

Creo que a todas les respondi el RR, si no es asi, me hacen mi reclamo jeje, sorry.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro **_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	6. Despedida

Panama 21 de Agosto de 2012

Escribo esta mi ultima nota, para, bueno si que mas da alargar lo que es obvio…

Primero unas grandes disculpas a todas las lectoras que me seguían tanto en anonimato como en presencia. Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que me hayan dado un lugarcito en sus corazones, y que hayan aceptado con tanto positivismo mis historias.

Durante estos 5 años, he crecido como escritora, porque me considero una hecha y derecha, que sabe bien lo que redacta, y que tiene en claro que la creatividad y el cliché no van de la mano.

He leído muchas historias, demasiados buenas, y otras no muy buenas, pero las seguir leyendo hasta el final, porque había un no se que en ellas que me llamaba.

Antes cuando inicie en FF, me enojaba el hecho de que las autoras se retiraran, pero luego fui cayendo en cuenta que todas ellas tenían obligaciones.

Conocí muchas autoras buenas, que dejaron una gran enseñanza y parte de su experiencia en mi, y eso es algo que nunca tendre como pagarles. Conoci a mi madre, abuela, bisabuela, hermanas, primas, tias… una gran familia.

Recuerdo como la primera en abrirme una puerta fue Caroone, ,le siguió Luz K, Luego Patty ramires, Patty chiba, Sams, anahi en sus largas platicas nocturnas y asi un montón mas… todas y cada una las aprecio por ser parte de mi vida.

FF ah cambiado, y no es lo mismo, ya nada es lo mismo. Dicen que los cambios son para bien, pero hubieron cambios algo estúpidos (disculpen la palabra) que contaminaron este mundo.

Cada una de mis lectoras no se merece que yo abandone esto, porque quedan historias colgadas, sin fin.

Aclaro desde ya, que no le sedo el derecho a nadie de seguirlas, ni publicarlas en otro sitio.

Y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado lo poco que pude ofrecerles, pero tengo mas obligaciones que no me permiten sentarme en un computador ha escribir fanfic. Universidad( a pocos meses de ser Psicóloga) trabajando, estudiando, haciéndome cargo de mi vida social, intima y profesional. Ser escritora de FF, ya no es algo que se ajuste a mis horarios.

No digo que me retiro de la escritura, Dios sabe que amo escribir, y que para eso nací, y si me marcho de ff, no quiere decir q no buscare los medios para ser escritora.

A todas las escritoras, que en su momento dije :Escribes de maravillas, dense la oportunidad de hacerse conocer, porque son buenas.

Creo que ando divagando mucho

Las amooooo, y bueno creo que este es la despedida. Muaaa

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro**_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


End file.
